


Evitative

by they_want_some_juice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Dark Arts, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Protective Slytherins, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_want_some_juice/pseuds/they_want_some_juice
Summary: Летом перед пятым курсом Гарри находит комнату на одном из верхних этажей дома на площади Гриммо. Она полна различных книг, и Поттеру уже не терпится приступить к учебе.Но тут он узнает, что был случайно исключен из Хогвартса, из-за чего ему придется пройти Церемонию Распределения заново. На какой факультет попадет Поттер на этот раз?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Библиотека

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Evitative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049589) by [Vichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vichan/pseuds/Vichan). 



> В работе нет клишейного «ультра-ублюдка-Рона» или «Злого и Коварного Альбуса Дамблдора», но, тем не менее, присутствуют различные тропы, популярные в нашем фандоме:) 
> 
> Эвитатив - это падеж, встречающийся в языках австралийских аборигенов и показывающий, что субъект предложения, существительное, остерегается или боится.
> 
> А еще это палиндром (с начала и конца читается одинаково, evitative).
> 
> Чудесные беты перевода: Pkiripor и Twi_Sorezore  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkiripor

Летом, незадолго до начала пятого года в Хогвартсе, Гарри обнаружил, что упорно смотрит на, по словам Гермионы, никому не открывающуюся дверь.

После фиаско с дементорами, он прибыл на площадь Гриммо, где Рон с Гермионой поведали ему о том, как проводили лето они, чем Поттер остался крайне недоволен — он предпочел бы вылавливать докси по всему дому и обезвреживать темные артефакты, вместо того, чтобы третий раз на неделе драить полы в доме Дурслей или пропалывать их сад.

Еще одним обидным фактом было то, что его друзья не общались с ним почти все лето по приказу Дамблдора. Того самого Дамблдора, который даже не потрудился посмотреть ему в глаза во время заседания суда, и, фактически, запретил Рону с Гермионой разговаривать с Гарри. Ну и самым удручающим было то, что они послушались директора.

Если еще перед судом Поттер пытался как-то скрыть свое раздражение, то после вида совершенно безразличного Дамблдора, он пообещал себе и вовсе более не думать об этом.

Вдобавок ко всему, Рон с Гермионой были назначены старостами Гриффиндора, в то время как Гарри, который буквально несколько месяцев назад столкнулся лицом к лицу с Волдемортом, удостоился лишь нескольких статей в «Пророке», где о нем отзывались не иначе как о «Мальчике-Который-Тронулся-Умом».

В конечном итоге Гарри стал относиться к Рону и Гермионе крайне недружелюбно, он понимал, что вымещает злость не на тех людях, но хоть так ему становилось лучше. Друзья стали избегать его.

Но Гарри, как ни странно, это устраивало. Чем меньше они виделись, тем меньше болел его шрам.

И вот у гриффиндорца появилось новое хобби — бродить по дому на площади Гриммо, рассматривая старые портреты и сомнительные вещи. Так он однажды наткнулся на дверь, о которой, должно быть, и говорила Гермиона, когда рассказывала про пыльный коридор на одном из верхних этажей.

В этой двери было нечто странное, но Гарри никак не мог разобрать, что именно, его просто влекло к ней. Честно говоря, он вообще не понимал, зачем поднялся сюда, казалось, ноги сами несли его вверх по лестницам. Поттер понимал, что, вероятнее всего, такие обстоятельства должны были заставить его насторожиться, ведь он находился в доме, напичканном снизу доверху темными артефактами, но вот именно от двери угрозы почему-то не чувствовалось.

Он потянул за ручку. Дверь открылась.

Гарри моргнул. Наверное, все, кто пытались открыть эту дверь в течение лета, немного ослабили заклинание, сдерживающие ее. Этакий эффект банки маринованных огурцов.

Когда он просунул голову, чтобы заглянуть внутрь помещения, несколько факелов по периметру комнаты вспыхнули, освещая полки, полностью уставленные книгами. Посередине стояло несколько стульев и письменный стол.

Первым порывом Гарри было позвать Гермиону, все-таки библиотеки — это ее стезя, но потом он вспомнил, что все еще дулся на друзей, поэтому Поттер просто зашел внутрь, решив исследовать все без них. Он всегда мог рассказать им позже.

Факелы стали как будто ярче, когда Гарри подошел к одной из полок, проведя кончиками пальцев по корешкам нескольких книг — те явно были старыми, пусть все еще и в хорошем состоянии: на многих не было ни названия, ни автора. Он взял случайную книгу, и фрагмент текста сразу же бросился ему в глаза.

« _Теневая ходьба — это одно из ответвлений Магии Теней, которая, в свою очередь, является чрезвычайно необходимой и полезной в абсолютно разных сферах жизни. Данную магию волшебник изучает одной из первых, она является основным элементом его арсенала, ибо первоначально он должен овладеть ходьбой в тени, и лишь потом повелевать смешиванием теней_ ».

« _Но весьма очевидно, что прежде чем начать изучение ходьбы в тенях, а следовательно, и изучение темной магии, человек должен пройти обряд провозглашения себя темной ведьмой или же тёмным волшебником. Рекомендуется сделать следующий шаг…_ »

Гарри испуганно оторвался от чтения и перевернул книгу, на обложке которой виднелась надпись «Введение в Специализированные Искусства Темной Магии». Он взглянул на корешок, а затем на полки. Было такое ощущение, что глазам лишь требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к полумраку, ибо сейчас он спокойно видел все названия на книгах.

«Пламень и Тьма», «Искусство Разума и Темная Магия», «Почти Незаметные Проклятья и Сглазы». Всех этих книг хватило, дабы понять — библиотека была посвящена темной магии.

Гриффиндорец осознавал, что все вокруг должно было бы внушать страх, но он почему-то чувствовал себя вполне спокойно.

Гарри прекрасно помнил, кому раньше принадлежал этот дом. Сириус рассказывал, что все члены его семьи были приспешниками Волдеморта, ну и Рон с Гермионой почти все лето выгребали отсюда различные предметы, пропитанные темной магией, что явно доказывало это. Поттер понимал, что следовало как можно быстрее рассказать кому-то о своей находке, но он почему-то медлил.

«Здесь можно найти что-то полезное», — подумал Гарри. 

«Что-то, что потенциально можно использовать против Волдеморта, такую возможность упускать нельзя, особенно после событий на кладбище прошлого года».

В глубине души он понимал, что это была крайне необычная для него мысль, но списал ее на желание использовать все ресурсы, что были в его распоряжении, после того, как увидел воскрешение Темного Лорда. Также несильно помогало молчание Дамблдора. Гриффиндорец чувствовал, что когда в следующий раз столкнется с Волдемортом, то захочет использовать нечто большее, нежели просто _expelliarmus_.

Если есть что-то, что может спасти жизнь хотя бы одному человеку, то он не намерен это упустить. Волдеморт уже убил его родителей, Седрик умер из-за него, не хочется потерять кого-то ещё.

Гарри взял с полки «Неразличимые Проклятья», но тут книга, которую он уже держал в руке, выскользнула и упала на пол, открываясь на другой странице. Гриффиндорец потянулся, чтобы поднять ее, когда вдруг что-то в тексте привлекло его внимание.

_«Как правило, темные целители гораздо более искусны в лечении повреждений, вызванных темными заклятиями. По сути, лишь только темный целитель сможет полностью излечить шрам от проклятия темной магии, будь то намеренный или ненамеренный побочный эффект, но, а если же вылечить такой шрам невозможно, то темные целители, с гораздо с большей охотой, чем обычные, удалят поражённую часть тела жертвы»._

Гарри осознал, что медленно оседает на пол. Он отложил книгу о проклятьях в сторону и продолжил чтение, задаваясь вопросом, будет ли тут описываться, что точно собой представляют шрамы от проклятий. Ему несчитанное количество раз говорили, что его собственный шрам является таковым, но никто так и не потрудился объяснить, что же это значит.

***

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Сириус нашел его.

Гарри сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, полностью обложив себя книгами, и использовал библиографию, чтобы найти различные произведения, которые упоминались в других книгах, которые он уже пролистал. От чтения о шрамах от проклятий Поттер перешел к изучению защиты, которая предоставляется тебе темными силами и активируется в зависимости от намерений нападавшего, и теперь он листал различные тома, пытаясь найти больше отсылок на что-то под названием «Магия Души».

Кроме всего прочего, казалось, что темные искусства были лишь другой отраслью магии, которую они изучали в школе, заклинания можно применять для правильных и неправильных целей. Конечно, иногда упоминались жуткие ритуалы, но были и исцеляющие темные заклинания, которые Гарри нашел в «Введении в Специализированные Искусства Темной Магии», которые казались даже более полезными, чем некоторые школьные чары.

Поттер знал, что, скорей всего, читал относительно предвзятый материал, но он все еще задавался вопросом, а были ли темные искусства такими плохими, каковыми их признавал волшебный мир, а «исцеление тьмы» лишь оксюмороном?

— Гарри?

Мальчик поднял голову и вздрогнул, увидев в дверях крестного.

— Сириус! Я просто…

— Дверь открылась тебе?

На лице мужчины появилось странное выражение, которое Гарри не смог разгадать, поэтому он просто пожал плечами.

— Да. Те, кто пытались раньше открыть ее, должно быть, просто ослабили запирающие чары.

На лице Сириуса все еще было это странное выражение.

— Должно быть…

Гарри почувствовал, что его крестный сейчас разразится гневной тирадой, поэтому заведомо начал оправдываться:

— Я просто… Я имею в виду… Я нашел кое-что о шрамах от проклятий, и, поскольку, никто никогда не рассказывал мне о них… — он замолчал, чувствуя неловкость, и приготовился к лекции от Сириуса.

Тот смотрел на него несколько долгих моментов, и Поттер, почувствовав себя еще более неуютно, отвел взгляд.

Было вполне логично, что Блэк был бы разочарован, если бы нашел Гарри сидящим в окружении книг о темных искусствах, ведь именно из-за них крестный однажды и сбежал из семьи… Ведь так?

Сириус наконец нарушил тишину:

— Неужели это «Почти Незаметные Проклятья и Сглазы»? — он рассмеялся и гриффиндорец снова посмотрел на него. — Я просто обожал эту книгу, когда учился в Хогвартсе! Реги должен был достать мне еще копию, ибо постоянно воровал этот экземпляр у меня.

Сириус вошел в комнату и устроился полулежа рядом с Гарри, опираясь локтем о пол и беря в руки книгу, о которой шла речь. Он начал медленно листать ее, пока Поттер, застыв, смотрел на него. Когда же Блэк нашел страницу, которую, очевидно, и искал, он засмеялся еще веселее.

— Это, — он ткнул пальцем в одно из заклинаний, — _carinitus_ , я пару раз использовал на твоем отце в гриффиндорской гостиной, по сути, это просто заклинание спуска штанов. Джеймс никогда не ловил меня на этом, но я уверен, он всегда догадывался, что это был я, — Сириус улыбнулся Гарри. — Я могу даже научить тебя, если ты только пообещаешь не использовать его на девушках.

Поттер был ошеломлен.

— Сириус, а разве это не…

— Темное заклинание? — крестный, к счастью, закончил за него вопрос. — Едва ли. Чисто теоретически, — он закатил глаза и вздохнул. — Да. Хочу сказать, что это одно из самых безвредных заклинаний в этой книге, — он пролистал еще несколько страниц и указал на другое. — А, например, вот этому твой отец сам просил научить его. Оно переворачивает людей вверх тормашками, Джеймс любил использовать его на Нюниусе, пока не выяснил, что Пожиратели смерти применяли это заклинание к маглам.

— Постой, — сказал Гарри. — Ты хочешь сказать, что мой отец использовал темные искусства?

Сириус покачал головой.

— Он не знал, что оно темное. Понимаю, что должен был рассказать ему сразу же, но я даже подумать не мог, насколько негативно он относился к подобного рода магии. Джеймс использовал это заклинание уже больше года, когда я сказал ему, — он вздохнул. — Это была вторая наша самая большая ссора…

Впервые с тех пор, как Гарри вошел в библиотеку, он почувствовал себя виноватым. Его отец, очевидно, не был ярым поклонником темной магии, если разозлился на своего лучшего друга из-за такой мелочи, и точно бы не одобрил то, что его сын сейчас сидел среди кучи книг о темных искусствах.

Гриффиндорец был сбит с толку.

— Но… Разве ты не бросил свою семью из-за того, что они практиковали темную магию? — спросил он. — То, как ты говорил об этом доме и … О них…

— Нет, — ответил Сириус, — я сбежал из-за того, что мои родственники поддерживали Волдеморта, — Есть разница между темными и совершенно черными искусствами. Черные могут разъесть твою душу или же повлиять на твой разум. Моя мать увлекалась ими и Регуласа постоянно подбивала…

— Значит, использовать такого рода магию могут не только темные волшебники? — спросил Гарри.

— Ну… — Сириус кашлянул. — Темный волшебник или темная волшебница не равно «злой приспешник Волдеморта». Иногда темнота — это просто темнота, Гарри, — он взглянул на полку позади мальчика.

— Вообще, тут есть одна книга… — крестный начал изучать названия, очевидно, ища нечто конкретное. — Мне было лет восемь, когда я впервые прочел ее, но, если учесть, что ты только начал интересоваться этим, то вполне сможешь найти ее занятной, ибо если и есть что-то, в чем Сириус Блэк не талантлив, то это явно преподавание.

Гарри провел большим пальцем под заголовком «Введение в Темные искусства: Власть, Политика и Предрассудки». Он ухмыльнулся и открыл книгу, чтобы посмотреть ее оглавление и резко почувствовал, почему Гермиону так влекло к чтению.

— Гарри, — он поднял голову и увидел Сириуса, смотрящего прямо на него. — Сделай мне одолжение, пожалуйста, никому не говори об этом месте. Я могу искренне ненавидеть этот дом — я имею ввиду, что правда его ненавижу, — но здесь хранятся удивительные книги и знания, которые нельзя найти больше нигде. Библиотека Блэков — одна из лучших семейных библиотек во всей Британии, — он вздохнул. — Но некоторым людям будет плевать на это, они уничтожат здесь все, не моргнув и глазом.

Поттер быстро согласился. Помимо того, что он мог найти здесь нечто полезное, ему также было просто приятно проводить время в этой комнате. И более того, эти несколько часов Гарри чувствовал себя спокойнее, чем за все время лета.

— Тебе не обязательно читать ее сейчас, — Сириус усмехнулся. — Тут есть еще множество чудесных книг. А сейчас, если ты, конечно, не против, я бы хотел научить тебя парочке незаметных заклинаний.

***

Сириус рассказал, что библиотека была неким «изолятором», что, по мнению Гарри, отдавало чем-то явно больничным, но, по сути, значило, что тут можно было колдовать без ведома Министерства. Помня совсем свежие события с дементорами, гриффиндорец уточнил это, по крайней мере, еще раз десять, но крестный заверил, что защита точно работает. Блэк предложил вызвать простой _lumos_ и подождать.

Ничего не произошло. Стаи сов с конвертами так и не появились.

Возможно, Сириус и не был хорошим педагогом-теоретиком, но практиком он оказался превосходным. Они рассмотрели несколько самых уморительных и забавных заклинаний из «Почти Незаметных Проклятий и Сглазов», и, к большому удивлению Блэка, его крестник смог применить их спустя уже несколько попыток. Гарри не терпелось опробовать все на Малфое, как только начнется учебный год. В библиотеке волшебники провели время вплоть до обеда, а Поттер все никак не мог перестать ухмыляться.

Миссис Уизли была единственной, кто осмелился прокомментировать улучшение состояния мальчика.

— Ты был в дурном настроении с тех пор, как приехал сюда, — сказала она. — Приятно видеть улыбку на твоем лице.

Гарри вернулся в библиотеку на следующий день, где начал и закончил «Введение в Темные Искусства». Миссис Уизли ругалась на него за то, что он исчез именно в тот момент, когда нужно было помочь с уборкой в доме на площади Гриммо, на что Поттеру было все равно. Книга была захватывающей и поучительной.

Он узнал, что раньше, до Гриндевальда и Волдеморта, которые разрушили репутацию темных магов по всей Европе и Азии, они были чем-то похожим на магловскую религию или политическую партию. Сейчас же темный маг — это человек в развивающемся плаще, прячущийся в тени, зловеще смеющийся и планирующий на досуге достигнуть мирового господства.

Пусть книга и была написана до эпатажного появления Волдеморта в жизни Англии, автор предполагал, что он все равно не сделает жизнь темных волшебников слаще.

Гарри также прочитал, что использование темной магии сродни использованию светлой, что они проходят в Хогвартсе. Это два самых больших ответвления волшебства в целом, но, безусловно, существуют еще магия земли и дикая магия.

Еще Гарри нашел интересным то, что действительно большинство темных магов принадлежат к дому Слизерина. Безусловно, также они достаточно часто являются учениками Когтеврана, но у змей все-таки больше выпускников — темных волшебников с запятнавшей себя репутацией, из-за чего их факультет и приобрел зловещую ауру в глазах народа. А когда в Хогвартсе запретили использование темных искусств, раскол стал еще более ощутимым.

Что касается самих магов, то Поттер обнаружил, что использование темной магии не делает тебя автоматически темным волшебником, первоначально нужно провести несколько обрядов посвящения, после который человек сможет окончательно раскрыть свой магический потенциал и стать сильнее и могущественнее, но все это зависит от самого волшебника или ведьмы. Однако, бывают случаи, когда маг становится темпераментнее, так как такого рода волшебство весьма беспокойное и страстное само по себе. Было важно, чтобы маг работал с темной магией, а не наоборот, позволяя ей контролировать себя.

Это не разубедило Гарри, и он продолжил пробовать больше заклинаний из «Почти Незаметных Проклятий и Сглазов». Тут было проклятие, которое лишало человека сна, так же было почти дикое, которое делало жертву магнитом для определенных животных и насекомых по выбору заклинателя. Это вполне могли бы быть пауки. «Рон бы упал от такого», — рассеяно подумал гриффиндорец.

У Гарри не было возможности опробовать большинство заклинаний, поэтому однажды, желая улучшить свой навык, он создал нечто, называемое «элементарной миной», нарисовав невидимый глиф, который должен был заморозить, ударить током или вообще сжечь того, кто наступал на него, в зависимости на что был нацелен символ.

В какой-то момент Поттер осознал, что окунулся в темную магию с головой, но списывал это на желание защитить себя всеми возможными способами от Волдеморта, пусть и находил в этом нечто приятное. Он хотел узнать все, что мог.

Гарри рыскал по полкам в поисках темных защитных заклинаний, когда в библиотеку зашел Сириус.

— Гарри, — сказал он, его тон и выражение лица были довольно мрачными, — МакГонагалл желает видеть тебя.

— Что? — спросил Гарри. — Почему?

***

— Проще говоря, Поттер, Вы были исключены из школы, — сказала профессор МакГонагалл.

Вспышка боли пронзила его шрам.

— Какого _хуя_ … — начал было Гарри, но женщина перебила его.

— Поскольку мы сейчас не находимся в школе, я позволю этому выражению сойти вам с уст, Поттер, на самом деле…

— Ну, с тех пор как я какого-то черта был исключен, вы не можете снимать баллы, верно? — довольно противно произнес экс-гриффиндорец. Сириус издал лающий смешок из угла столовой.

— Мистер Поттер! — рявкнула МакГонагалл. — Если Вы позволите мне закончить, то сможете полностью понять ситуацию, в которой находитесь. После этого у Вас будет возможность высказать свои умные комментарии. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.

Это был своеобразный способ профессора сказать: «Сядь и заткнись», поэтому он сел за стол, МакГонагалл приземлилась напротив мальчика.

— Вы были исключены из школы после того, как получили уведомление об использовании магии, будучи несовершеннолетним, от Министерства, — сказала она. — Это, безусловно, была ошибка, такого не должно было случиться, и это решение уже было отменено.

— Тогда… Почему Вы здесь? — неуверенно спросил Гарри.

— Потому, что когда магия школы обнаружила, что Вы исключены, Вас просто вычеркнули из школьного реестра. Но из-за того, что исключение было отменено, ученик Гарри Поттер был зачислен как новый студент.

— И что это значит? Мне нужно пересдавать все мои экзамены?

— Надеюсь, это не так. Лишь одна мысль о том, что мне снова придется оценивать Вашу работу за второй курс Трансфигурации, кошмарна, не хотелось бы это пережить заново, — сказала Минерва, слегка улыбнувшись Гарри. — По сути, это значит, что Вы более не являетесь учеником факультета Гриффиндор.

— Ну так… Просто верните меня на Гриффиндор?

— Мы уверены, что так и будет, однако, до тех пор, пока Распределительная Шляпа не поместит Вас на факультет официально, магия школы не сможет прибавить или отнять у Вас баллы.

Гарри напрягся при мысли о том, что Распределительная Шляпа уже в третий раз заглянет к нему в голову.

— Ну и что? Тот факт, что с меня больше не будут снимать очки, лишь облегчит жизнь всего Гриффиндора.

— Квиддич тоже считается.

— Ох.

— Так что, пока шляпа официально не поместит Вас назад на факультет, вы не сможете вернуться туда. Пока мы решили отнестись к Вам, как к переводному студенту из другой школы, поэтому Выше распределение будет проходить после церемонии для первокурсников.

Ее слова начали по-настоящему доходить до Гарри. Ему придется пройти распределение заново.

— Гм, Профессор? — спросил он. — А что будет, если Шляпа распределит меня на другой факультет? Не Гриффиндор, я имею в виду.

— Как я уже отметила ранее, мы считаем, что это весьма маловероятно. Однако, если так случится, Вы просто присоединитесь к вашему новому дому.

Гарри не был так уверен, что вернется на свой факультет, но промолчал.

— Еще какие-нибудь вопросы, мистер Поттер?

Мальчик лихорадочно соображал, его мысли то и дело возвращались к словам Распределительной Шляпы на первом курсе. Этот проклятый кусок гардероба хотел отправить его на Слизерин, и вряд ли что-то изменилось с тех пор.

Особенно, после того, как у Гарри появилось это новое, просто блестящее увлечение темными искусствами, и эта решимость «использовать любые средства» в борьбе с Волдемортом… Разве не это и сказала Распределительная Шляпа о Слизеринцах? И разве он сам не прочитал, что змеиный факультет вкладываются в темную магию больше, чем какой-либо другой дом Хогвартса?

«Дело — дерьмо», — подумал Поттер.

«В этот раз я точно попаду на Слизерин».

— Гарри? — тихо позвал его Сириус из глубины комнаты, мальчик уже и забыл, что крестный тоже здесь. МакГонагалл все еще ждала ответа.

— У меня нет вопросов, Профессор, — сказал он. — По крайней мере сейчас. Разве что… Могу я сидеть за столом Гриффиндора до моего перераспределения? Я бы хотел объяснить друзьям, что происходит. На всякий случай.

— Понимаю, — ответила МакГонагалл. — И да, конечно, Вы можете.

— Гарри, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — сказал Сириус. — Оба твоих родителя были гриффиндорцами, и ты такой же гриффиндорец, как и они. Нет и повода предполагать, что ты окажешься на другом факультете.

***

Рон и Гермиона, казалось, были как и Сириус, уверены, что их друг сразу же попадет на Гриффиндор. Фред и Джордж восприняли все как шутку, предложив через Гарри налаживать торговые отношения (товаром, разумеется, являлись изобретения Уизли) с другими факультетами. Мистер и миссис Уизли согласились с остальными, обратив внимание, что родители Поттера сами были из дома львов. И вот тут Гарри начал сомневаться, что он попадет на Слизерин.

Тем не менее он все равно вернулся в Библиотеку Блэков и начал искать заклинания, которые смогли бы защитить его кровать и вещи. На всякий случай. Несмотря на всеобщую уверенность в том, что Поттер вернется на свой родной факультет, все еще оставалась небольшая возможность того, что ему придется спать в комнате с детьми Пожирателей Смерти.

В целом, был еще вариант Когтеврана, учитывая, сколько всего он выучил за последнее время, но, вряд ли этот факультет примет его с успехами лишь в одном предмете.

Было еще кое-что, о чем Гарри боялся даже думать, но все равно все время держал в голове. Это что-то — его новое увлечение темными искусствами.

Он осознавал, что ему крайне интересно это, да и сил Поттер вкладывает много в темную магию, чтобы сейчас прекращать исследовать эту тему. Волшебник понимал, что это все может зайти слишком далеко, и было бы хорошо уточнить у Сириуса, где будет это «чересчур», но Гарри не хотелось, чтобы кто-то останавливал его, ему хотелось копать и копать дальше, узнавая новое. В отличие от школьных предметов, которые казались рутиной, о темней магии хотелось найти и впитать в себя все, что только можно было.

Это и привело мальчика к нынешней дилемме.

Гарри не только переживал, что его новый интерес приведет его в Слизерин, он также беспокоился, что если останется в Гриффиндоре, ему придется скрывать свое увлечение темной магией, в то время как змеи смогли бы с достоинством принять и даже поощрять предмет исследований Национального Героя.

Из всех факультетов, Слизерин мог оказаться наиболее полезным для Гарри, и это заставляло его не бояться, что он может оказаться среди змеек. Он мог многому научиться у них.

Именно эта мысль и пугала Поттера: он должен страшиться поступления на Слизерин, а не быть в предвкушении этого.

Но в предвкушении мальчик все равно был. У него не было прямых доказательств того, что слизеринцы, как Малфой или Паркинсон, практиковали темные искусства, но косвенных было предостаточно, чтобы подтвердить эту теорию. Пусть Гарри и презирал учеников этого факультета, он невольно задавался вопросом, смогут ли они передать ему знания о темной магии, которые нельзя почерпнуть из Библиотеки Блэков.

Казалось, все сложилось просто идеально: Поттер начал изучать темные искусства буквально за несколько дней до визита МакГонагалл, которая рассказала ему о перераспределении.

Вся жизнь Гарри с тех пор, как он попал в магический мир, изменится. Все изменится: он потеряет своих друзей, опасность будет ждать теперь буквально за каждым углом — за спину придется смотреть чаще, чем за все предыдущие годы. Даже Сириус, который, казалось, даже немного поощрял область исследований крестника, множество раз высказывался о Слизерине в негативном ключе.

Гарри любил Гриффиндор, и, несмотря на свои недавние обиды, он любил своих друзей. Ему нравились ценности факультета и нравилась вся эта разношерстная семья, которая была у него там.

«Шляпа оставляет право выбора, — отчаянно напомнил себе Поттер.

«Она принимает во внимание все желания. Я просто должен достаточно сильно хотеть снова попасть на Гриффиндор».

***

Если не считать того, что Сириус без предупреждения отправился с ними на станцию, поездка в школу прошла вполне мирно, пусть и немного неловко. Рон с Гермионой покинули Гарри для встречи со старостами, оставив его в вагоне с Джинни, Невиллом и странной девочкой из Когтеврана по имени Полумна Лавгуд.

Джинни была единственной здесь, кто знал о предстоящем перераспределении друга, но за всю дорогу она и словом не обмолвилась об этом. Гарри молча поблагодарил ее. Его внимание привлекла забавная статья о Сириусе в журнале «Придира», который держала в руках Луна.

Все было относительно спокойно до возвращения Рона и Гермионы, которые присоединились к студентам после собрания старост. Конечно же, вскоре после этого на горизонте показался Малфой, и мысли Поттера снова вернулись к церемонии распределения.

«Я не могу оказаться на факультете с этим человеком», — подумал Гарри, глядя на слизеринца с едва скрываемым страхом.

— На что уставился, Поттер? — спросил Драко, выводя его из оцепенения.

— На что-то неприятное, — пробормотал парень, жалея, что не может сейчас куда-нибудь сесть.

— Манеры, Поттер, — ухмыльнулся Малфой. — Иначе придется назначить тебе отработку.

— _Ради всего святого_ , Малфой, — сказал Гарри. — Я сейчас не в настроении для пререканий. Пожалуйста, уйди.

Как ожидалось, слизеринец лишь сильнее и противнее ухмыльнулся.

— Я задел тебя? Ну да, ты же не привык быть вторым сортом, чтобы…

Гермиона встала.

— Просто убирайся отсюда! — воскликнула она, и, к удивлению Гарри, Драко ушел, а девушка захлопнула за ним дверь.

— Ты серьезно только что сказал Малфою «пожалуйста»? — сказал Рон, засунув в рот шоколадную лягушку целиком.

Гарри отвернулся к окну и закатил глаза. Привычное покалывание в шраме вернулось, и он отчаянно желал остаться в одиночестве до конца поездки.

***

— Где твой форма, Гарри? — спросил Дин, как только Поттер сел за Гриффиндорский стол, а его мантия не была отделана привычным красным цветом, и на ней не было герба, как у других.

— Хм, — он специально попросился сесть с бывшими однокурсниками, чтобы объяснить им, что происходит, но сейчас совсем не понимал, как поднять эту тему.

— Просто форма изменит цвет только… после? — спросила Гермиона, и Гарри почувствовал прилив благодарности к ней. Девушка понимала, как неловко себя чувствует ее друг, поэтому пыталась дать возможность ему расслабиться.

— После чего? — спросил Дин.

— После того, как… я пройду распределение, — сказал Поттер. — Снова.

Так Гарри, с помощью Гермионы и междометий, объяснил пятикурсникам, почему ему приходится заново проступать на факультет спустя четыре года обучения в школе.

— Но ты же в любом случае вернешься к нам, — сказал Рон как-то беспомощно.

— Надеюсь, — ответил Поттер. — Но на самом деле, это не гарантировано.

— А куда еще ты можешь попасть, Гарри? — спросил Дин. — На Слизерин? — он начал смеяться, и Рон с несколькими сокурсниками присоединился к нему. Но Поттер даже не улыбался, и, как он заметил, Симус тоже.

Распределение первокурсников прошло быстрее, чем когда-либо за пять лет. Дамблдор встал.

— Этим летом произошла серия весьма необычных событий, которые привели к тому, что одному из наших старшекурсников требуется пройти распределение на его факультет заново, — сказал директор. — Это, безусловно, простая формальность, тем не менее, она необходима, — он на мгновение замолчал. — Гарри Поттер?

Мальчик собрал всю храбрость в кулак и встал, услышав, как Панси Паркинсон завизжала от смеха за слизеринским столом:

— Неужели Поттер опустится до первого курса?

«Превосходно, — подумал Гарри.

«Продолжай в том же духе и отбей у меня вообще какое-либо желание учиться с тобой на одном факультете».

Визуально Распределительная Шляпа казалась еще больше, чем волшебник помнил ее на первом курсе, но когда он сел, и профессор МакГонагалл надела ее на голову Поттера, края больше не сползали на лицо. Это позволяло Гарри ясно видеть каждого человека в Большом зале, наблюдавшего за ним с любопытством, поэтому мальчик закрыл глаза, ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то видел его сейчас.

— _Мистер Поттер_ , — раздался над ухом знакомый голос. — _Очень редко мне удается поговорить со студентом дважды, а особенно трижды. Ну, а распределять кого-то во второй раз мне приходится чуть ли не впервые. Вы очень хитрый человек._

«Гриффиндор, пожалуйста», — изо всех сил думал Гарри.

 _— Итак, Мистер Поттер_ , — сказала Шляпа. — _Моя работа — распределять учеников туда, где они будут счастливы и будут процветать. Именно поэтому я выслушиваю их пожелания. Однако, прежде чем я смогу выбрать для Вас факультет, хотела бы попросить внимательно выслушать меня._

Гарри сглотнул.

— _Несмотря на то, что Вы настаиваете на Гриффиндоре, Вы уже не испытываете к Слизерину ту неприязнь, что была на первом курсе. И я по-прежнему утверждаю, что на этом факультете Вы бы смогли по-настоящему хорошо себя проявить._

«Но там дети Пожирателей Смерти, — подумал Гарри. — Я буду в опасности».

 _— Не в большей, чем Вы подвергаете себя из года в год_ , — ответила Шляпа. — _Сами студенты не представляют никакой опасности. И я полагаю, что слизеринцы смогут научить Вас многим вещам, в то время, как Гриффиндор уже преподнес Вам все свои знания._

Гарри изо всех сил старался не думать о том, чтобы учиться у змей темной магии, но Шляпа, видимо, была проницательна.

— _Я говорю не лишь о темной магии, обычно недоступной гриффиндорцу. Вам придется научиться думать, как слизеринец: уметь использовать все имеющиеся ресурсы и мочь пережить то, что на Вас может обрушиться._

«Я не хочу думать, как слизеринец, — в отчаянии подумал Гарри. — Они жестоки ко мне и моим друзьям».

 _— Но это не определяющая черта слизеринцев,_ — поясняла Шляпа. — _В последние годы их жестокость — скорее реакция на внешние силы, а не часть характеристик их факультета._

Это замечание смутило Поттера, поэтому он решил попробовать другую тактику: 

«Я потеряю всех друзей, если пойду на Слизерин».

 _— Это полностью зависит от Вас и от них. В конце концов, иметь друзей за пределами своего факультета — вполне реальный вариант. И кто сказал, что Вы не найдете новых знакомых, а может, даже и хороших друзей, на Слизерине?_ — Шляпа помолчала. — _Но боюсь, что мы отошли от темы._

— _Слизерин может предложить Вам больше, чем Гриффиндор. Позвольте мне сформулировать это так, мистер Поттер: чего Вы хотите от последних лет обучения здесь, в Хогвартсе?_

Гарри замер.

«Я хочу победить Волдеморта», — подумал он.

«Хочу быть в состоянии защитить людей, на которых он нападет. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще умер».

— _К сожалению, я думаю, что гибель людей в предстоящей войне неизбежна,_ — сказала Шляпа. — _Но Вы можете уменьшить силу удара и спасти еще больше невинных жертв, сделав правильный выбор._

«Тогда это то, что мне нужно», — ответил Гарри. 

«Гриффиндорцы защищают других. Они храбрые и готовы противостоять чему угодно. Мое место среди них».

Шляпа тихонько хихикнула.

_— Но только представьте себе, что может сделать слизеринец с сердцем гриффиндорца?_

Шляпа на мгновение умолкла, и Гарри услышал нарастающий гул шепота в Большом зале, люди недоумевали, что могло занять так много времени. Он открыл глаза, и, увидев сотни взоров по-прежнему устремленных на него, неловко заерзал на стуле.

— _Позвольте им смотреть, они всегда будут это делать, где бы Вы ни оказались. Но сейчас есть более важная вещь. Позволите ли мне поместить Вас туда, где Вы сможете добиться всего, что желаете?_

С тех пор, как МакГонагалл принесла ту роковую новость, Гарри перебрал в голове тысячи вариантов разговора с Распределительной Шляпой, и ни один из них не был похож на то, что случилось в действительности. Он был полон решимости настаивать на Гриффиндоре, но сейчас этот проклятый кусок гардероба снова заставил его усомниться во всем.

Поттер начал изучать темные искусства, потому что хотел победить Волдеморта. В тоже время, он хотел остаться на Гриффиндре, чтобы спасти других. И, не смотря на то, что конечная цель была, по сути, одной и той же, он все же не был готов пожертвовать одним ради другого. Гриффиндор не позволит дальше продолжать изучение темных искусств, это может привести к большим неприятностям.

И тут Гарри наконец понял, о чем именно спрашивала его Шляпа. Медлить больше нельзя, он снова открыл глаза и произнес: 

«Отправьте меня туда, где я должен быть».

Он готов был поклясться, что услышал, как довольно хмыкнула его собеседница, удовлетворенно улыбаясь, и тут же его захлестнула волна сожаления. Мгновенное решение, принятое под давлением, уже не казалось таким правильным, оно определяло его последние года обучения в Хогвартсе, оно вполне могло быть неправильным.

«Нет», — подумал Гарри, 

«Подождите…».

— _Слишком поздно, мистер Поттер_ , — произнесла Шляпа. — _Несмотря на Ваши колебания, Вы прекрасно понимаете, где должны находиться. И мне тоже с самого начала было понятно, что ваше истинное место — факультет… СЛИЗЕРИН!_


	2. Завет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава не проверена, но в скором времени будет.  
> Не стесняйтесь указывать на ошибки:) Давайте порадуем Кирилла и Мефодия.

— _Слишком поздно, мистер Поттер_ , — произнесла Шляпа, — _несмотря_ _на колебания, Вы прекрасно понимаете, где должны находиться. Мне с самого начала было понятно, что ваше истинное место – факультет_ _…_ _СЛИЗЕРИН!_

Последнее слово было произнесено громко и на весь Большой зал. Затем произошло сразу несколько вещей: профессор МакГонагалл убрала шляпу и уставилась на него, сзади с учительского стола раздался звук битого стекла, а ученики удивленно заохали. 

— _Что?!_ — закричал Рон одновременно с Паркинсон, испустившей тот же вопль со слизеринского стола. 

— Эта Шляпа только что… Она что, реально сказала, что Поттер теперь один из _нас_? — обращалась девушка, очевидно, к своим сокурсникам, но она сделала это достаточно громко, чтобы Гарри мог слышать каждое ее слово. 

Новоизбранный слизеринец развернулся к учительскому столу и вытянул шею. Снейп разбил тот несчастный кубок, а теперь направлялся к Поттеру. Черт, профессор же был деканом его нового гребаного факультета. 

_Твою налево_.

— Мистер Поттер, — сказала профессор МакГонагалл, — все случилось не так, как мы ожидали, но хочу сказать, что я была рада видеть Вас на своем факультете, мы все будем скучать по Вам, — она явно пыталась скрыть свое потрясение, сворачивая свиток, — двери моего кабинета всегда открыты, если Вы захотите поговорить. 

— Да, мэм, — ответил Гарри фактически машинально, — спасибо. 

Он не смотрел на гриффиндорский стол, боясь того, что может увидеть там. Вместо этого он бросил взгляд через плечо МакГонагалл на Снейпа, который уже стоял и ждал его с просто убийственным выражением лица. 

Ну, хоть тут ничего нового.

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри подошел к декану нового факультета, и Снейп немедленно схватил мальчика за плечо, отводя в сторону. Нарастающий гул голосов внезапно стих, наверное, было наложено заглушающее заклинание.

— Поттер, — сказал профессор, яростью было пропитано каждое его слово, — как и _почему_ Вы оказались на моем факультете?

Гарри не был уверен, что должен ответить на этот вопрос.

— Шляпа отправила меня сюда, — мальчик поморщился, — извините, — добавил он. Несмотря на все, что было между Поттером и Снейпом до этого, слизеринцу (о, Боже, он теперь серьезно слизеринец) не хотелось начинать обучение на факультете со ссоры с деканом. Гарри знал, что тот все равно найдет его ответ издевательским, пусть это было и не так. 

— Извините, _сэр_ , — поправил Поттер сам себя. 

— Совершенно очевидно, что Шляпа определила Вас на Слизерин, я присутствовал при этом. Вопрос, который меня интересует: это _почему_?

Гарри сглотнул, снова не зная, что сказать. Он не хотел подлизываться к Снейпу, но точно понимал, что не хочет иметь во врагах главу своего же факультета. 

— Она хотела сделать это еще на первом курсе, — осторожно начал Поттер, — полагаю, в этот раз у нее это получилось. 

Выражение лица Снейпа изменилось, но идентифицировать, что же оно значило, не представлялось возможным. Они стояли в молчании, и Гарри неловко переступал с ноги на ногу под пристальным взглядом декана, изучавшего его. 

Наконец профессор издал нечто похожее на вздох.

— За мной, Поттер, — сказал он, жестом приглашая Гарри следовать за ним. 

Снейп повел его к слизеринскому столу, и вся защита, которую мальчику более-менее удалось выстроить где-то внутри себя, моментально обрушилась. Разумеется, они шли к другим пятикурсникам, которые во все глаза смотрели на Поттера. Гарри поймал взгляд Малфоя, и весь ужас ситуации наконец полностью обрушился на новоиспеченного слизеринца. 

Он был на одном факультете с _Драко Малфоем_. Следующие три года ему придется провести вместе с парнем, который отравлял его жизнь стабильно в течение четырех лет. 

_Чертова Распределительная Шляпа-манипуляторка_. 

— Слизеринцы, — начал Снейп, — я понимаю, что такое пополнение на нашем факультете могло стать для вас шоком.

 _«Он издевается»_ ,— подумал Гарри. 

— И я также прекрасно понимаю, что у некоторых из вас в прошлом могла быть весьма бурная история общения с ним, — продолжал профессор, — хочу лишь прояснить, что, несмотря на все конфликты, мистер Поттер отныне тоже слизеринец. 

Все так и было. _Он был слизеринцем_. Но, если честно, услышав теперь эти слова вслух, у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Должно быть, Снейп почувствовал это, ибо в то же мгновение он искоса посмотрел на мальчика. 

— А поскольку он теперь слизеринец, обращаться с ним нужно подобающим образом. Полагаю, вы понимаете, о чем я.

Гарри моргнул.

— Любой признак того, что прошлые обиды не забыты, приведет к длительным отработкам со мной, — Гарри думал, что эта фраза была адресована лично ему, но он не мог видеть, как Снейп посмотрел на Малфоя, задерживая на том свой взгляд. — Следует отметить, что Шляпа еще на первом курсе хотела отправить мистера Поттера на Слизерин, и, как он выразился: «на этот раз ей это удалось». 

— Да, — тихо сказал Гарри, — сэр.

Снейпу хватило наглости ухмыльнуться. 

— Шляпа приняла окончательное решение, что Поттер последующие три года будет обучаться на Слизерине. Думаю, нам всем нужно будет _выяснить причину_ этого, — декан повернулся и посмотрел на Гарри. — Это касается и Вас, Поттер. 

— Да, сэр.

— Займите свое место.

Двое слизеринцев – Забини и Гринграсс, как полагал Гарри, подвинулись, освобождая ему место, а Снейп снова схватил его за плечо, пододвигая к столу. 

Поттер сглотнул и сел между пятикурсниками, ровно напротив Малфоя.

— Приятного пира, — сказал декан, оставляя Гарри наедине с новыми соседями по факультету. 

Юноша выдохнул ровно в тот момент, когда спало заглушающее заклинание, Большой зал был наполнен шумом голосов студентов. Если Поттер еще кое-как рассматривал такой исход перераспределения, то для остальных, наверное, это было просто шоком. 

— Как, черт возьми, он может быть слизеринцем?

— Его родители были гриффиндорцами, разве нет?

— Гребаный предатель!

— _Тишина!_ — голос Дамблдора разнесся по залу, заставляя комментаторов замолчать. — Понимаю, что для нас всех это оказалось неожиданным. И я буду первым, кто признает, что ожидал возвращения мистера Поттера на Гриффиндор. Однако стоит помнить, что все мы растем и меняемся с течением времени. Даже если Шляпа решила, что Гарри больше подходит другому факультету, он определенно не растерял из-за этого своей храбрости, мужества и рыцарства, которые делали его превосходным гриффиндорцем. Мистер Поттер, — директор обращался лично к нему, пусть и смотрел куда-то в сторону, — я желаю Вам удачи в поиске своего места на Слизерине.

Дамблдор немедля перешел к стандартной приветственной речи, пока Гарри обдумывал его слова. 

— Это было… несколько оскорбительно, — пробормотал он.

И тут рядом с ним Забини зашелся лающим смехом. 

— Ты имеешь ввиду то, что он буквально сказал: «Поттер теперь на Слизерине, поэтому простите его, что когда-то довелось бедному мальчику быть гриффиндорцем»?

Новоиспеченный слизеринец слегка пожал плечами.

— Да, именно так это и звучало, — ответил он. 

Паркинсон, сидевшая рядом с Малфоем, подняла бровь.

— Полагаю, нам следует принять за хороший знак, что ты все-таки «несколько оскорблен» быть названым слизеринцем, — сказала она, — но не привыкай к этому. 

За учительским столом Дамблдор рассказывал о Запретном лесе, а Гарри медленно уходил в себя, пытаясь осмыслить, что же только что произошло. 

Он был на чертовом _Слизерине_. 

Он был на факультете Волдеморта. Он был на факультете, где, по словам Хагрида, учились все волшебники, когда-либо творившие зло. 

Наконец Гарри осмелился поднять взгляд на гриффиндорцев. Рон пристально рассматривал стол, и, казалось, его лицо было свекольно-красного цвета, в то время, как Гермиона ястребом наблюдала за своим слизеринским другом. Поймав его взгляд, девушка расплылась в доброй улыбке, и волна облегчения накрыла Гарри. Хотя бы его подруга была уверена в нем, а вот Рон…

Сил улыбнуться в ответ Гермионе волшебник не нашел, поэтому просто оторвал взгляд от гриффиндорского стола, но тут же наткнулся на Малфоя, тщательно изучавшего его. Выражение лица Драко было знакомым, пусть Поттер и не привык видеть парня так близко. Что же, пришло время поиграть в гляделки.

— Почему ты на Слизерине? — тихо спросил Малфой.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Как я уже сказал Снейпу, Шляпа определила меня сюда, — быть колким с Малфоем было намного легче, чем с деканом. 

— Но ведь Шляпа прислушивается к пожеланиям, — сказал Забини. 

— А еще, если ты собираешься саботировать какой-то факультет, она не отправит тебя туда, — добавила Гринграсс, — я слышала, как кто-то из младших курсов упоминал об этом. 

— У меня выбор был между Сизерином и Когтевраном, — продолжал Забини, — и если у тебя было право решать… — его губы изогнулись в ухмылке, — то это значит, что ты пришел сюда _по своей воле_. 

Гарри кашлянул. 

— Думаю… — он сделал паузу. Несмотря на предупреждения Снейпа, он чувствовал себя неуютно в компании новых соседей по факультету, — что-то вроде того, да, но… не совсем, — Гарри понял, что его слова похожи на абсурд, поэтому потряс головой, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. 

— Скажем так, Шляпа привела достаточно убедительный аргумент, и я просто попросил ее определить меня туда, где мне следовало бы быть. Не думаю, что будь у меня реальный выбор… — слизеринец оборвал себя, он не был уверен, как много ему следовало сказать прямо сейчас.

Малфой поднял голову и его брови взлетели наверх.

— Звучит… интригующе. 

— Чудно, — Гарри даже не пытался скрыть свой сарказм, закатив глаза.

— Каким бы увлекательным не был ваш диалог, могли бы мы дослушать объявление, _пожалуйста_? — спросила девушка, сидевшая радом с Паркинсон. Гарри было знакомо ее лицо, но имени он не помнил.

Комментарий слизеринки оказался очень своевременным, ибо как раз в этот момент Дамблдор представлял новых учителей. Поттер был разочарован тем, что никто не объяснил ученикам причину исчезновения Хагрида, но в полнейший ужас он пришел, когда заметил знакомую приземистую розовую фигурку за учительским столом, которая была представлена как новый профессор Защиты от Темных Искусств. 

« _Какого хрена?_ », — подумал Гарри.

Еще в больший шок впали все, когда розовая жаба прервала директора и своим сладко-фальшивым голосочком произнесла речь, которая наскучила слизеринцу почти до слез. 

— Это было весьма… интересно, — протянул Малфой, когда женщина села, — на кого же она нацелилась с этой чепухой с «избавлением от недопустимого», — он прищурился, — как бы не на нас.

Гарри задался вопросом – читай: надеялся – говорил ли парень именно о том, о чем Поттер подумал. 

— Кто она? — спросила Паркинсон. 

— Амбридж. Она главный заместитель Министра Магии, — ответил Национальный Герой, довольный тем, что хоть что-то знает лучше слизеринцев. 

— Она работает на Министерство? — сказал Малфой, смеясь. — Тогда, это значит…

— Это значит, что Министерство вмешивается в дела Хогвартса, — закончила девочка рядом с Панси. 

— Трейси права, — произнес Малфой, напоминая Гарри имя девушки – Трейси Дэвис. — Может, Дамблдору наконец преподадут урок, а, может, и два, — внезапно он, казалось, вспомнил, кто сидел напротив него.

— Вряд ли ты рад, Поттер? 

Комментарий Драко не был злым или саркастичным, это была скорее простая констатация факта. Гарри был немного озадачен почти вежливым поведением Малфоя, но это также напоминало об информационной голодовке, которую Дамблдор устроил уже бывшему гриффиндорцу этим летом. 

— М-м-м, что же, — протянул Гарри, в целом понимая, почему не бросился защищать директора, но он даже сам немного удивился, когда произнес следующие слова. — Честно говоря, я не самый большой фанат Дамблдора. По крайней мере, сейчас. 

Малфой повернулся и посмотрел на своего нового софакультетника.

— Ты… пытаешься произвести на нас впечатление, Поттер? — спросил он. — Не утруждай себя, мы все помним, что ты был его золотым мальчиком с первого курса. 

— И не то, чтобы мы забыли, как в тот же год вы украли у нас Кубок школы, — ехидно добавила Паркинсон. 

Гарри вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Нет, просто… — он замолчал. — Этим летом произошла некоторая череда _событий, которые меня не радуют,_ и, ответственность за которые, полностью лежит на директоре. Но если придется выбирать между Дамблдором и Амбридж, я неизменно буду за первого. Эта женщина – настоящий кошмар.

— Ну, одевается она кошмарно, это точно, — сказала Паркинсон. 

— Откуда ты знаешь ее, Поттер? — спросил Забини. — Имею в виду, откуда ты вообще знаешь, кто она такая? 

— Хороший вопрос. У моего отца достаточно хорошие связи в Министерстве и… 

— Она была на моем слушании, — перебил Гарри, он не был в настроении слушать о связях отца Малфоя в Министерстве. 

— Слушании? — переспросил Забини.

— Эм… Вообще, это и была причина, почему мне пришлось пройти распределение заново, ответил Гарри. — Правда, эта часть была предположительно «случайной заминкой».

— Предположительно? — спросила Паркинсон. — Паранойя, Поттер? 

— Если учесть, что мое «слушание» должно было пройти лишь с одной мадам Боунз, а не в присутствии всего Визенгамота, то да, скорей всего, у меня паранойя.

— Постой, а ну-ка еще раз, — сказал Забини с некоторым недоверием в голосе. — Тебя судил _Визенгамот_? Почему? 

— Использование магии несовершеннолетним, — пояснил Гарри, — или, может, это было нарушение Статута о Секретности, но, скорее всего, все сразу. Значения это уже не имеет, обвинения были сняты, я просто «случайно» был исключен во время всей этой неразберихи, поэтому мне пришлось пройти распределение, как переводному студенту. 

Малфой уставился на него.

— Что ты сделал, Поттер?

Гарри вздохнул. 

— На меня и моего кузена-магла напали дементоры, пришлось вызвать Патронус, — он ущипнул себя за переносицу, — и мало того, что мои _идиотские_ родственники маглы не поверили мне, так еще и Министерство приняло все это за выдумку, — Поттер задавался вопросом, поверял ли ему слизеринцы, но у них, очевидно, на уме было другое. 

— Ты можешь вызвать Потронус? — спросила Гринграсс, округлив рот в удивлении. — Это же чрезвычайно сложное заклинание!

— Он материальный? — уточнила Дэвис.

— Гм… Да, это олень, — тихо ответил Гарри.

— Вот теперь ты точно пытаешься впечатлить нас, — сказал Малфой тем самым противным голосом, который Поттер не слышал с тех пор, как сел за стол. 

— Это не нарочно, — рявкнул Гарри резче, чем намеривался, шрам покалывало, и он рассеяно потер его. — Послушайте, я не… — он вздохнул, — я не пытаюсь произвести впечатление или похвастаться чем-то, я просто… не знаю, пытаюсь быть честным с вами. Не совсем понимаю, почему Шляпа отправила меня сюда, но мне очень не хочется провести первую же ночь на факультете, огрызаясь с тобой, Малфой.

Драко откинулся на спинку стула и снова с непроницаемым выражением лица принялся изучать Гарри

— Я не огрызался, Поттер.

— Впервые на моей памяти.

— Ты теперь слизеринец. Профессор Снейп сказал обращаться с тобой именно так, — Малфой наклонился вперед и положил руки на стол, его голос стал тише. — Он также сказал научить тебя, _что_ значит быть слизеринцем. 

Гарри поднял бровь, жестом прося Драко продолжать.

— Я уверен, нам придется объяснить еще многое, но одну вещь тебе следует знать сейчас: слизеринцы защищают друг друга, — произнес Малфой. — Разъясню подробнее, что это значит, когда спустимся в гостиную, но вот еще один момент – мы не устраиваем драк и скандалов друг с другом, — парень ухмыльнулся, — по крайней мере, не на публике. 

Гарри задался вопросом, ждать ли ему драки или скандала в гостиной после пира. 

И вот еще одна тревожная мысль в копилку. Ему придется остаться в общей комнате с детьми Пожирателей смерти, делить с ними спальню. Несмотря на то, что Шляпа заверяла нынешнего слизеринца в безобидности его новых софакультетников, переживаний на этот счет не убавилось. 

— Нам хватает забот с другими факультетами, — добавил Забини. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Гарри. 

— Ох, как будто бы ты _не знаешь_ , — злобно сказала Паркинсон. Вот тебе и отказ от драк и ссор. Слизеринец проигнорировал это. 

— Он скоро все узнает, — произнес Забини. — Во-первых, Поттер – это Поттер, во-вторых, он «бывший гриффиндорец, а нынче слизеринец». Ему достанется больше, чем кому-либо. 

Гарри понятия не имел, о чем они говорят, но принял решение не беспокоиться еще и об этом, забот и так хватало. 

***

Пир подходил к концу, а Поттер все еще удивлялся несвойственной вежливости слизеринцев. Он продолжал вести светскую беседу, задавая бессмысленные вопросы о жизни в подземельях, лишь чтобы заполнить неловкое молчание. 

Паркинсон даже удалось его рассмешить, предупредив, что Малфой проводит по утрам слишком много времени в ванной, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать, кроме как смириться. 

—Он хуже _всех_ слизеринских девушек, хотя хуже меня сложно представить кого-то, — сказала она, и Гарри не смог удержаться от смеха. К его удивлению, Драко тоже рассмеялся. Вообще, Малфой и Паркинсон, мило подшучивающие над собой – нечто невообразимое. 

Поттер заметил, что старосты факультетов начали собирать первокурсников, и поднялся на ноги, увидев, как Гермиона пытается поймать его взгляд с другого конца зала. 

— Э-э… Мне очень неудобно просить об этом, — сказал Гарри Забини и Гринграсс,— но могли бы вы подождать меня минутку? Я не знаю, как пройти в общежития, но хочу очень быстро переговорить с… кое-кем. 

Малфой обвел взглядом помещение, он стоял рядом с Паркинсон, уже готовой вести первокурсников. 

— С твоей гря… _Грейнджер?_

Гарри замер. Он честно не знал, должен ли быть взбешен тем, что Драко чуть было не оскорбил гриффиндорку, или благодарным, что тот нашел силы поправить себя, следуя этому сомнительному уставу слизеринцев и не устраивая пререканий на публике. 

— Да, — произнес он наконец, — хочу убедиться, что у меня остался хотя бы один друг на Гриффиндоре. 

Малфой то ли просто решил не отвечать, то ли в принципе не понял Гарри.

— Мы подождем, — кивнул Забини. 

— Это не займет больше минуты, она тоже староста, ей нужно вести малышей в башню. 

Блейз неопределенно пожал плечами, и Гарри двинулся через холл.

Гермиона побежала ему навстречу и крепко обняла друга. 

— Мне так жаль, Гарри, все были настолько уверены, что ты вернешься на Гриффиндор, что никто даже не удосужился спросить… О, Гарри, ты в порядке?

— Я в порядке, — ответил он, — слизеринцы очень… непривычно вежливы. 

— Что заняло так много времени? Что сказала Шляпа? 

— Она… — Гарри сделал паузу, — кое-что из этого немного личное, но, по сути, она сказала, что на Гриффиндоре я научился всему, чему мог. Пришло время перенимать знания у змей.

— И чему именно ты будешь там учиться? — с подозрением спросила Гермиона. 

— А вот этого я не знаю, — ложь чистой воды. 

Гермиона поджала губы и прищурено посмотрела на Гарри. Честно говоря, он уже порядком устал, что на него смотрят, как на неизвестный, но очень занимательный артефакт. 

— Прошу тебя, пообещай, что не станешь таким же, как они…

Поттер нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Девушка издала звук, похожий больше на ворчание, чем на вздох. 

— Ну… Издевательства над другими? Злость… И вся эта чепуха о чистоте крови. 

Сердце Гарри чуть не разорвалось на части, но затем он даже немного разозлился. 

— Ты, правда, обо мне настолько плохого мнения? Неужели ты думаешь, что я способен на такое?

— Гарри, я не… — Гермиона прервала себя. — Как бы плохо слизеринцы не вели себя по отношению к тебе, надеюсь, ты помнишь, как ужасно они обращались со мной еще с первого курса, не вини меня за беспокойство, пожалуйста. 

— Я начинаю винить тебя, когда ты говоришь, что с момента перехода на Слизерин я автоматически превращусь в ненавистника маглорожденных и истинного почитателя чистокровных, — голос слизеринца прозвучал немного противнее, чем он планировал. 

— Из всего факультета за столом ты смеялся над чем-то вместе с Малфоем и Паркинсон, — сказала Гермиона, — а они всегда были «худшими из худших» и смеялись лишь, когда издевались над другими. Мне больно видеть тебя с ними, Гарри. 

— На самом деле, Паркинсон объяснила, что мне придется свыкнуться с Малфоевской привычкой просиживать по часу утром в ванной. Мне показалось это забавным. На удивление, остальным тоже, — Поттер сделал паузу. — В теории, они все еще смеялись над кем-то, — мальчик покачал головой, — Честно говоря, все еще не могу привыкнуть к тому, что разговариваю с ними. Я не собираюсь входить в их великий культ поклонения чистой крови, Гермиона. Моя мама была маглой, даже Малфой только что… — Гарри замолчал. Он все еще не был уверен, что удерживало тогда сокурсника от привычных колких замечаний, но неизвестно, как на это отреагирует на это подруга. 

— Я просто… — Гермиона вздохнула. — Я знаю тебя и знаю, что ты не такой, как они. Но будь осторожен, Гарри. Ты уверен, что будешь в безопасности на Слизерине?

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Ну, Шляпа говорила, что да. И Снейп сказал своему факультету, что я теперь один из них, и нужно обращаться со мной соответствующе. 

— То, что он профессор, Гарри, не значит, что они будут его слушаться. 

— Кроме того, я читал о том, как защитить себя, — продолжил Поттер, — если они решат сделать что-то, то сильно пожалеют об этом. 

Гермиона, казалось, отшатнулась, а потом оглянулась через плечо. 

— Ох, мне действительно нужно идти, я не могу так нагло отклонятся от обязанностей старосты. Можем встретиться завтра?

Гарри кивнул.

— Мы пока не получили расписание для Слизерина, но я найду время, хорошо. 

Подруга обняла его.

— Будь аккуратней, Гарри.

— Конечно.

Они разошлись, и Поттер двинулся к слизеринскому столу, где его ждали не только Забини и Гринграсс, но и все остальные пятикурсники, за вычетом старост.

Они явно обсуждали Гарри, ибо, как только он подошел ближе, сразу же замолчали. 

***

Гарри все еще не был уверен, стоит ли ожидать драки и скандала в общей гостиной, поэтому напрягся, когда Гринграсс произнесла пароль _Veritaserum_ к двери. 

Он вошел ровно в тот момент, когда Малфой и Паркинсон заканчивали объяснять первогодкам правила и расписание жизни замка. Где-то в голове Поттера пролетел смутный вопрос, прочтут ли ему такую же «приветственную» лекцию?

Сами же Слизеринцы разошлись по разным углам гостиной, а Гарри принялся изучать ее.

Конечно, он бывал здесь раньше, но только сейчас заметил колоссальную разницу с гриффиндорской башней. Лунный свет преломлялся через озерную воду и попадал в окна, придавая предметам в комнате зеленое сияние. Диваны выглядели все также неприветливо, как и раньше. Очевидно, круглые столы и стулья были расставлены для занятий. На стенах висело несколько картин, и, на одной, висевшей как раз над столом, была изображена спящая зеленая змея. « _Это немного странно_ », — подумал парень.

— Пошли, Поттер, — сказал Забини, — собрание пятого курса.

Слизеринец развернулся и направился к диванам, где уже сидели Крэбб и Гойл, а мальчик по имени Нотт нес себе стул. 

Часть Гарри хотела отказаться от этих уютных вечерних посиделок, но он все равно проследовал за Забини. 

— Это тот момент, где вы будете объяснять, что значит быть слизеринцем? — спросил Поттер немного более саркастично, чем планировал, пусть Блейз и был предельно вежлив с ним весь вечер. 

Забини засмеялся.

— Отчасти. У нашего курса есть традиция собираться вечером раз в неделю. И, поскольку, отныне ты тоже учишься с нами, тебе придется принимать в этом участие. 

Звучало так, будто Гарри не оставили другого выбора. 

Паркинсон и Малфой тоже направлялись к месту собрания, но новоизбранный слизеринец продолжал стоять перед другими пятикурсниками, чувствуя себя в высшей степени неловко, пока Забини не пододвинул ему стул.

— Садись, Поттер.

Гарри сидел на месте, пока другие стягивались к диванам, он пытался провести параллель между своими старыми сокурсниками и слизеринцами. Вместо Гермионы, Лаванды и Парвати были Миллисент Булстроуд, Тейси Дэвис, Дафна Гринграсс и Панси Паркинсон. Мужская часть факультета – Блейз Забини, Винсент Крэбб, Грегори Гойл, Теодор Нотт и, конечно же, Драко Малфой. 

Драко Чертов Малфой.

Драко Малфой, сын Люциуса Малфоя, и его друзья Нотт, Крэбб и Гойл были детьми Пожирателей смерти. 

Именно эти Пожиратели смеялись на кладбище прошлой весной, когда Волдеморт пытался убить Гарри. 

Уже который раз за эту ночь Поттер гадал, как же он мог очутиться на одном факультете с их детьми. Реальность оказалась куда страннее, чем сцены, рисованные им до этого в голове на тему пребывания на Слизерине. 

И вот теперь Гарри сидел плечом к плечу с Малфоем и другими на каком-то еженедельном собрании змеиных заговорщиков.

Слизеринец неловко заерзал на стуле, в то время как Забини, напротив, выглядел чуть ли не элегантно, расслабившись в кресле и положив ногу на колено. 

Когда, в конечном итоге, все пятикурсники собрались, Гарри успокоился, поняв, что не он один немного сконфужен. 

— Ну, что же, — начала Паркинсон, — не могу дождаться, когда увижу Поттера в слизеринской форме.

Он уставился на девушку, но та лишь ухмыльнулась. 

— Гриффиндорский красный плохо сочетается с твоей кожей, — продолжила она, — а вот слизеринский зеленый подчеркнет твой цвет глаз.

Гринграсс хихикнула.

— Знакомься, Поттер, это Панси, — сказала Дафна, — она может приплести моду абсолютно ко всему.

— Но с этими очками _реально нужно_ что-то сделать, — все гнула свое Паркинсон. — Можно попробовать исправить зрение магией, но, мне кажется, что в твоем случае, тебе нужно нечто более эпатажное. 

— А это… возможно? — спросил Гарри.— Можно исправить зрение? 

Он никогда не думал, что магия вполне способна на это. Но, в конце концов, зачем волшебнику или волшебнице носить очки, если он или она может просто восстановить себе идеально хорошее зрение? 

— Да, конечно, — ответил Малфой, — только это стоит несколько сотен галеонов, потому не многие могут себе это позволить. 

Поттер почти обрадовался такому привычному заносчивому Драко Малфою.

— Я… посмотрю что-нибудь про это, — сказал Гарри, — думаю, это пошло бы на пользу Кви… — он оборвал себя, слово « _Квиддич_ » чуть было не слетело с его губ. До этого момента Поттер даже не задумывался о том, что больше не являлся ловцом Гриффиндора. 

Но, конечно же, Малфой понял, о чем он хотел сказать. 

— Кстати, да, что ты собираешься делать с Квиддичем? 

Гарри вздохнул.

— Учитывая, что я попал сюда всего час назад, у меня не было времени обдумать это, — ответил он сухо. 

— Ты будешь ловцом Слизерина, это же очевидно.

Поттер застыл.

— Что?

Малфой усмехнулся. 

— Так у тебя еще и проблемы со слухом в дополнение к зрению? Ты будешь ловцом. 

— Но… ты же ловец Слизерина.

— Да, но ты играешь явно лучше меня.

— Ты что… Только что сделал мне комплимент? — не веря, сказал Гарри в полголоса. Во имя Иисуса и Христа. 

Малфой пожал плечами.

— Это всего лишь факты. Из меня выйдет вполне компетентный охотник, — он усмехнулся. — С тобой на позиции ловца и мною в роли охотника у Слизерина резко поднимутся шансы выиграть кубок по Квиддичу в этом году. 

Поттеру казалось, что он попал в другое измерение. Слова Малфоя никак не ложились в картинку жизни Гарри. 

— Ну… В целом, я имею ввиду… Ну да, мне нравится побеждать.

Большинство слизеринцев вокруг рассмеялись. 

— Это самая слизеринская вещь, которую ты сказал за этот вечер, — Забини громко залился смехом. 

— Э-э-э… Спасибо? Что касается Квиддича, — начал Гарри, — могу я пока подумать над этим?

— Только недолго, — ответил Малфой, — отборочные испытания уже на следующей неделе. 

— Конечно, — сказал Гарри. 

Молчание снова повисло над пятикурсниками. « _В конце концов, не один я не знаю, что сказать_ » — подумал Поттер.

— Итак, — все-таки произнес он, — что за правила, о которых вы говорили? Или это просто было шуткой?

— Нет, это не шутка, — сказал Забини.

— Собственно, это и стало причиной, почему мы устроили собрание сегодня, — начала объяснять Паркинсон. — При привычном стечении обстоятельств, мы бы подождали до следующей пятницы, но раз ты присоединился к нашему факультету… 

Гарри поднял бровь, было такое ощущение, что сейчас его втянут в какое-то очень страшное и тайное дело. 

— Теперь ты один из нас, Поттер, — сказал Малфой, — ты слизеринец – чудеса случаются. 

— Мне не нужны напоминания, — ответил Гарри. 

— Конечно, я вижу. 

— Драко, прекрати, — прервала его Паркинсон, слегка шлепнув по руке.

—Можете ли вы мне просто наконец рассказать, что это за Слизеринский кодекс? 

— «Кодекс» звучит слишком по-плебейски, не называй его так, — сказал Драко, скривив рот.

— Это больше похоже на определенную философию, которой мы все следуем, — добавила Гринграсс.

Забини скрестил ноги и наклонился вперед к Гарри.

— Есть еще кое-что, — сказал он, — слизеринцы защищают друг друга. В этом и есть весь смысл. 

_На Слизерине ты обретешь настоящих друзей…_

Гарри поднял бровь.

— Но… На Гриффиндоре точно также.

— Нет, не так, как у нас, — выплюнул Малфой. — В прошлом году от тебя отвернулись многие, мы все видели это. Так вот, здесь с тобой такого не произойдет. 

— Только не на публике, верно? — спросил Поттер, снова вспоминая эту фразу.

— Верно, — Малфой по-волчьи улыбнулся. 

— Дело не только в этом, — сказала Паркинсон, — мы не пристаем друг к другу в пустых коридорах, пока никто не видит – мы помогаем друг другу, ибо успех одного слизеринца означает успех всего факультета. 

— И даете друг другу бесплатные фешн-консультации? — сардонически заметил Гарри и очень удивился, когда девушка засмеялась. 

— Все верно, мы не хотим, чтобы ты выглядел убого. 

— Еще мы не сдаем своих, — тихо сказал Нотт. Это было первое, что Гарри услышал от него за вечер. 

Остальные слизеринцы согласно закивали. 

— Что бы ты ни услышал или увидел, педагоги никогда не должны узнать этом, — добавил Малфой.

Гарри читал между строк. Они говорили о темных искусствах, единственной причине, почему он вообще тут оказался. 

Однако это правило могло относиться и к тайным поклонениям и клятвам в верности Темному Лорду. 

Поттер прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, задаваясь вопросом, скажут ли они сейчас нечто настолько откровенное, что позволит и ему открыть свое секретное увлечение темной магией. 

Гарри думал сказать им обо всем сразу же, но только ему не хотелось доверять детям Пожирателей смерти в первую же ночь соседской жизни. Многие из его новых однокурсников и сами зачастую разделяли идеалы Волдеморта. 

Нет, ему нужно дождаться доказательств. Гарри должен вначале быть уверен в них, и только потом он сможет открыть свою тайну тоже.

« _Звучит очень по-слизерински_ », — подумал Поттер.

— Каждый раз, когда я рассказываю что-то учителям, они мне не верят. Так что я давно уже не прибегаю к подобным методам, все хорошо.

Видимо, слизеринцев этот ответ не удовлетворил, но они молчали, поэтому Гарри решил попробовать еще раз, пытаясь создать более комфортную атмосферу. 

— Просто на всякий случай… Может ли эта часть «философии» работать в обе стороны? — сказал он. — Если кто-то из вас застукает меня за нарушением правил, то, что он или она сделает? 

— Посоветует тебе не попадаться, — ответил Забини.

— Уже планируешь ночные вылазки, Поттер? — спросил Малфой. 

Гарри прищурился. Он рассматривал этот вопрос с немного другой точки зрения. 

— Только когда понадобится.

— Видите, ребята, это слизеринское говорит в нем, — рассмеялся Забини.

— Поттер, — внезапно позвал его Нотт, — я хочу спросить тебя еще кое о чем, боюсь, тебе это не понравится. 

— Тео, — предупреждающе сказал Гойл.

— Да ладно тебе, Грег, — ответил слизеринец.

— Нет, — прервал его Малфой, глаза Драко потемнели, — не пойми меня неправильно, Тео, я тоже хочу знать, но не думаю, что сейчас лучшее время спрашивать об этом.

— Спрашивать что? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Не сейчас. Вообще, я хочу знать кое-что еще, — сказала Паркинсон. — Мог бы ты рассказать о … как ты их назвал… — она на мгновение замолчала, — своих « _идиотских_ родственниках маглах»?

Лицо Малфоя моментально просветлело. 

— Да! Не обижайся, Поттер, но я уж было подумал, что любитель маглов.

— Должно быть, это ужасно – жить с маглами, — добавил Забини.

Гарри был одновременно озадачен и раздражен. Слизеринцы несли свою обычную антимагловскую чепуху, но это звучало так, будто они пытались посочувствовать ему.

Поттер понимал, что ориентироваться во всей этой идеологии волшебников, как высшей расы человечества и чистокровной политике Слизерина будет весьма сложно, и его новые соседи по дому только усложняли это. 

— Я не… не против маглов, — медленно произнес он, щурясь. Несмотря на то, что Гарри хотел поладить с новым факультетом, в то же время он боялся слуха о Поттере маглоненавистнике. — Мои родственники просто… Большинство маглов не похожи на них…

Пусть слизеринец и не любил Дурслей, он уже сто раз пожалел, что озвучил это за ужином.

— Так какие же они? — спросила Дэвис. 

— Они… — Гарри вздохнул. — Мне неприятно это говорить, но они являются живым идеалом ваших анти-магловских представлений.

— Эй! — внезапно вскрикнула Гринграсс, молчавшая до этого. — Не думай, что мы все так считаем. Я хожу на Магловедение, потому что считаю их открытия и достижения весьма впечатляющими, особенно в прошлом веке! Вы знаете, что они реально были на Луне?

Паркинсон рассмеялась.

— Только не начинай, пожалуйста, Дафна, в последний раз ты говорила об этом в течение несколько дней.

— Но они высадились на Луне! — повторила Гринграсс, всплеснув руками. — Волшебники никогда не делали ничего подобного!

— Зачем нам лететь на Луну? — сухо спросил Забини.

Тем временем Гарри пристально рассматривал Дафну. На Слизерине все было запутано, но, хотя бы, он оказался не единственным человеком, который не верил в превосходство магов.

— Мои родственники намного глупее астронавтов, — наконец сказал он.

— А они… родственники твоей мамы, верно? — спросила Дэвис. 

Гарри кивнул.

— Сестра моей матери, ее муж и их сын – мой кузен, — он откинулся назад и посмотрел на потолок гостиной, — вот так вот…. Мало хорошего… 

Ему не хотелось говорить об этом, особенно со слизеринцами. 

— Но, если они такие ужасные, то почему ты все еще живешь с ними? — удивилась Гринграсс. 

Гарри кашлянул. 

— У меня нет выбора.

— В смысле? — недоверчиво спросил Малфой.— Разумеется, у тебя есть выбор. 

Поттер перевел взгляд на Драко. 

— Можно много чего сказать на эту тему, но могли бы мы поговорить о чем-то другом? О чем вы хотели спросить меня до этого? 

— Мы можем поговорить о чем-то другом, но только не об этом, — ответил Малфой. 

Повисло неловкое молчание.

— Могу я тогда… пойти в спальню?— наконец спросил Гарри. — У меня сегодня был странный день.

Он мог бы сказать, что Паркинсон выглядела обеспокоенной, если бы не знал ее лучше. 

— Кончено, — ответила девушка.

— Левый коридор, третья деверь справа, — сказал Блейз.

Гарри встал и снова обернулся к слизеринцам. 

— Я… — он вздохнул. — Это, возможно, прозвучит странно, но я крайне ценю, что вы… что мы… 

— Я представляю, о чем ты говоришь, — сказал Малфой, — отчасти даже лучше, чем кто-либо еще. Мы серьезно относимся к указаниям Снейпа, и, конце концов, выясним, что ты делаешь на Слизерине, а доселе будем обращаться с тобой, как с одним из нас.

Паркинсон резко выпрямилась. 

— Все так. Кроме того, поскольку мы с Драко старосты, ты можешь обратиться к нам с любыми проблемами, которые у тебя будут!

Гарри удивленно поднял бровь. 

— Которые у меня будут?

— Вот увидишь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кстати, если кто-то хочет присоединиться к переводу (стать бетой или гаммой, а, может, даже помогать с переводом), то я всегда рада вашим заявкам:)


	3. Очки

Слизеринские спальни имели отличную от гриффиндорских планировку и были скорее прямоугольными, а не круглыми. Кровати стояли зеркально: две с одной стороны, две с другой, а также здесь было четыре письменных стола. Оставшееся место занимал диван и камин, почти как миниатюрная версия гостиной. Сами кровати были точно такими же, как и у гриффиндорцев, только балдахины зеленые, а не привычно красные.

Гарри обрадовался, когда увидел свои вещи, лежавшие рядом с ближайшей к двери кровати. По крайней мере, он не будет чувствовать себя в ловушке. Но, тем не менее, волшебник быстро подошел к чемодану и одним движением волшебной палочки открыл его. Сначала он достал нож и положил его на тумбочку, затем принялся рыться в своих наспех собранных вещах.

Волна облегчения накрыла Гарри, когда он нащупал рукой корешки дюжины книг, которые он привез с собой из Библиотеки Блэков. Никто не нашел их и не забрал. Было рискованно везти книги с собой, но Поттер и не надеялся, что сможет найти нечто подобное в Хогвартсе.

Он достал самую маленькую книгу, при этом перевернув все вещи в чемодане, даже не обратив на это внимания. Захлопнул крышку и встал, параллельно открывая книгу на заложенной странице.

 _«На всякий случай_ », — подумал слизеринец. В конце концов, может пригодиться.

Он положил «Все обереги, которые Вам когда-либо пригодятся» перед собой. Гарри был уверен, что знает заклинание почти наизусть, но хотел сделать все наверняка. Он никогда еще не пробовал заклинания крови.

Выглядела такая магия очень просто: заклинание не позволяло никому, кроме кровных родственников, подойти близко к определенному объекту, а если кто-то и осмелится это сделать, то замрет и не сможет сдвинуться с места.

Поскольку родственников у Гарри, кроме Дурслей, не было, он мог не беспокоиться, что кто-то в замке подойдет к его спальному месту.

Поттер перечитал страницу еще несколько раз, после чего выпрямился и подошел к своей кровати. Он взял нож и сделал небольшой надрез на указательном пальце, аккуратно надавив на него, чтобы оттуда вытекла капелька крови, которой Гарри нарисовал руну на правой руке. _Footo sanguinis._ Затем он сел на колени, приподнял покрывало, обнажив черное дерево.

— _Lacquera!_ — сказал слизеринец, ударив ладонью по каркасу.

Он увидел, как заклинание темно-фиолетово-синим светом вышло из ладони и прошлось по всей кровати, а затем исчезло.

Гарри был крайне впечатлен и доволен собой. То же самое он повторил с чемоданом и сундуком, пусть последний уже и был магически защищен. Если кто-то захочет порыться в его вещах, то Поттер непременно захочет узнать, кто же это будет.

Он удовлетворенно улыбнулся и снова уткнулся в книгу. Единственной причиной, почему Гарри взял ее с собой, было как раз таки это заклинание крови, остальное он пока даже не просматривал. Но после минутного раздумья, Поттер сунул «Все обереги, которые Вам когда-либо пригодятся» под подушку и пошел распаковывать вещи.

Его школьная мантия все еще была полностью черной, без зеленых и серебряных акцентов и герба Слизерина. Должно быть, все появится только к утру, как это было на первом курсе с гриффиндорскими цветами.

Распаковка вещей не заняла много времени: их было не так уж много. Гарри замер, когда достал альбом, подаренный Хагридом. Мальчик пролистал несколько страниц и наткнулся на фотографию, где его родители стояли, опершись на забор. Они улыбались в камеру.

— Простите, — прошептал он, — я знаю, это не то место, где вы хотели меня видеть, — слизеринец провел пальцем по лицу матери, и та рассмеялась, как будто ей было щекотно.

Повинуясь мгновенному порыву, Гарри вытащил фото из альбома, кинув его обратно в чемодан.

Снова посмотрев на родителей, он произнес:

— Я в любом случае постараюсь сделать все, чтобы вы гордились мною.

Гарри поставил фотографию на тумбочку, облокотив ее на стену. С одной стороны, он хотел видеть их лица, с другой — его новые соседи будут помнить, кем именно были его родители.

Поттер переоделся в пижаму и укутался в одеяло. Возможно, ему показалось, или это просто так разыгралось воображение, но здесь кровать была в разы удобнее, чем его предыдущая в гриффиндорской спальне.

Гарри откинулся на подушку и принялся рассуждать о прошедшем дне. Все прошло не так уж плохо, он не ожидал, что слизеринцы будут вести некую свою игру и будут так вежливы. На самом деле, Гарри даже был готов отражать их атаки, отвечать на оскорбления.

Он подумал, что бы сейчас мог делать Рон, и какие свои новые изобретения Фред с Джорджем презентуют в гриффиндорской гостиной.

Эта мысль отдалась чем-то неприятным и болезненным в груди, поэтому мальчик сунул руку под подушку и достал оттуда «Все обереги, которые Вам когда-либо пригодятся». Задернув полог, он читал до тех пор, пока не погрузился в мирный сон.

***

Гарри поправил свой новый галстук, потянув его к воротнику. Слизеринец уставился на свое отражение в зеркале, которое висело на дверце шкафа.

Как он и ожидал, школьная форма преобразилась. Должно быть, над ней всю ночь корпел домашний эльф. Пусть Поттер и ожидал увидеть себя в зеленом, произведенный эффект оказался сильнее.

Гарри выглядел как чертов слизеринец.

Галстук был серебряно-зеленым, мантия имела несколько зеленых вставок, а на груди красовался слизеринский герб, и змея на нем, казалось, одобряла такой образ.

— Хочу сказать, что Вы выглядите весьма эффектно, — заговорило зеркало.

Слизеринец проигнорировал это замечание, продолжая рассматривать себя.

В комнату вошел Забини и усмехнулся.

— Так ты уже готов, или мы столкнулись со вторым Драко?

— Что? — пропищал Гарри.

— Смотреться в зеркало — одно из любимых хобби Малфоя.

Поттер резко захлопнул шкаф.

— Нет, просто… — он посмотрел на себя неловко, а потом поднял руку, чтобы рассмотреть зеленые вставки. — Это так странно.

— Ты выглядишь достаточно хорошо, — сказал Забини. — Может, уже пойдем завтракать?

Гарри кивнул и последовал за слизеринцев в гостиную, где их уже ждал Нотт, прикорнув в одном из кресел.

— Эм… Доброе утро, — поздоровался Поттер.

Нотт лишь хмыкнул в ответ.

— Не утруждай себя разговорами с Тео, — начал Блейз, — ближайшие двадцать минут так точно. Он совсем не «утренний» человек. Идем.

Они шли по коридору в ряд. Гарри пытался встать позади группы, но Не-Утренний-Человек Нотт едва плелся сзади, из-за чего Поттер оставался между ним и Забини. Пройдя немного дальше, Поттер увидел группу четверокурсников пуффендуйцев, идущих по соседнему коридору.

Студенты остановились, как только заметили слизеринцев, и Гарри почти физически ощутил, как его жадно съедали несколько пар глаз.

— Пойдем, Тео, — пожаловался Забини, не обращая внимания на пуффендуйцев, — а то Панси и Драко действительно опередят нас, если мы и будем так плестись.

Они поднимались по лестнице в Большой зал, и все больше и больше людей смотрели на Поттера, даже не скрывая этого.

Наконец они добрались, и слизеринец по привычке посмотрел в сторону гриффиндорского стола. Гермионы и Рона нигде не было, но зато был Невилл, у которого отвисла челюсть, когда он увидел друга, зажатого между Забини и Ноттом.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся и помахал Невиллу рукой. Тот выглядел ошеломленным, но все же нерешительно махнул в ответ. Волна благодарности пробежала по телу Поттера. Возможно, Гермиона была не единственным его другом на Гриффиндоре.

Он также не хотел лишиться доверия Рона. Гарри еще даже не был слизеринцем и целого дня, а он уже вполне мог потерять целого друга.

Пока они пересекали Большой зал, все больше и больше голов оборачивались на него. Гарри старался не смотреть на столы и просто сфокусировал свой взгляд на родинке на шее Забини.

Когда же пятикурсники наконец дошли до слизеринского стола, Поттер сел на то же место, что и вчера. Пока Нотт молчал, Забини пытался завести светскую беседу.

— Мне интересно взглянуть на наше расписание. Все старшекурсники говорят, что разница между программой четвертого курса и пятого — небо и земля.

Гарри кивнул, ощущая себя довольно глупо.

— Ага.

— Какие ты выбрал предметы?

— Забота о магических существах и Прорицание, — ответил Гарри. — А ты?

— Арифметику и Древние Руны.

— Слышал, что они довольно сложные.

Забини рассмеялся.

— Шляпа хотела отправить меня на Когтевран, помнишь? Мне нравятся трудности. Более того, эти предметы довольно полезны.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся.

— А почему ты взял Прорицания, что там нужно делать? Не думаю, что еще кто-нибудь из слизеринцев в этом году выберет этот предмет.

Поттер закатил глаза.

— Это абсолютная чепуха. До тех пор, пока я буду пророчить себе смерть, Трелони поставит мне как минимум Удовлетворительно. Главное правило — не предсказывать ничего хорошего, иначе она может завалить.

Забини выгнул одну бровь.

— Это звучит довольно...

Его прервал пронзительный крик: «Я так и знала!». Малфой и Паркинсон приближались к столу, и девушка бежала — в прямом смысле бежала — к Гарри.

— Встань! Дай мне взглянуть на тебя! — попросила она, дергая парня за плечо.

— Э-э, мне уже надоело, что все смотрят на меня, — слабо запротестовал Гарри.

— Мне все равно! Поднимайся!

Паркинсон так сильно дернула его за локоть, что физически невозможно было оставаться в сидячем положении, поэтому Гарри вынужденно перекинул ноги через скамейку и встал.

— Что за чертовщина, мать твою!

— Какое красноречие, Поттер, — сказал Малфой, который сидел с противоположной стороны стола. Гарри свирепо посмотрел на него.

Девушка схватила сокурсника за плечо и развернула к себе лицом. Она окинула его оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног.

— Повернись, пожалуйста.

— Что?

— Просто делай, что она просит, Поттер, — сказал Малфой, — она все равно от тебя не отстанет.

— Повернись! — скомандовала она, кладя обе руки на плечи Гарри и разворачивая его.

— Зачем я делаю это? — он не был уверен, обращается ли он к Паркинсон, или задает этот вопрос себе, почему же он позволяет так с собой обходиться.

— Гарри Поттер, — сказала девушка, — ты выглядишь почти как настоящий слизеринец.

— Почти? — он удивленно поднял бровь, ему казалось, что в зеркале он выглядел максимально по-слизерински.

— Эти очки… С ними нужно что-то сделать, — Паркинсон без предупреждения вытянула руку и забрала их.

— Эй! — Гарри до последнего пытался вести себя прилежно со слизеринцами, но эта девушка перешла все границы.

— У тебя замечательные глаза, — сказала Панси, игнорирую протест сокурсника. — Ты не должен прятать их за этими ужасными очками.

— Мне нужны эти ужасный очки, чтобы хоть что-нибудь видеть, — решительно сказал Гарри расплывчатой фигуре Паркинсон.

— А вот с волосами уже ничего сделать нельзя, — он услышал эту реплику Малфоя и закатил глаза.

— Отчего же, мне кажется, волосы еще не так безнадежны, — возразила девушка. — Сейчас это гнездо диких вертивжиков, но лишь одно движение волшебной палочкой, и оно может превратиться в легкую укладку «Только-что-встал-из-постели и немного взъерошен».

Гарри услышал смех Забини.

— Это официальное название, да, Панси?

— Да, — ее тон ясно давал понять, что возражения будут здесь неуместны.

Очки Поттера были наконец возвращены на место. Он сердито посмотрел на слизеринку, но тут же его внимание привлекли несколько фигур у входа.

Там стояли Рон с Гермионой и наблюдали за другом и всем зрелищем вокруг него.

Заметив, что Гарри смотрит на них, Рон схватил девушку за руку и потащил к гриффиндорскому столу. Гермиона не сопротивлялась. Слизеринец вздохнул и сел на свое место.

Через несколько минут появился профессор Снейп и раздал ученикам расписание. Сначала Гарри испытал облегчение, увидев первым уроком Травологию, но за ней шло сдвоенное Зельеварение.

К счастью, до следующего дня ему не предстояло столкнуться с Амбридж.

— Травология, за которой следуют Зелья, — сказал Малфой, — хорошо, что у нас есть профессор Снейп, он явно сделал это специально. Все предметы идеально дополняют друг друга.

Гарри снова вздохнул.

Слава Богу, с Амбридж ему сегодня не предстояло увидеться.

Сейчас будет его первый урок Зельеварения в роли слизеринца, а также первый урок с Гриффиндором, будучи не частью этого факультета. Следовало ожидать различных приключений.

***

Травология, к счастью, не была такой уж насыщенной. Когтевранцы более заинтересованы в изучение материала, чем в сплетнях о Гарри.

Профессор Спраут начала урок с очень несвойственной ей строгой лекции о грядущих СОВА и о важности серьезной подготовки к ним.

В остальном все было не так уж плохо, Гарри встал в пару с Забини, и урок прошел весьма приятно.

По окончанию первого урока, они двинулись на Зельеварение. Несмотря на то, что Поттер был немного взволнован, ему все еще было интересно, как пройдет это занятие. Снейп вел себя ужасно по отношению к Гарри с самого первого курса, снимая с мальчика очки направо и налево. Но в то же время профессор всегда благоволил слизеринцам. Вот теперь Гарри Поттер и сам находился на факультете, деканом которого являлся Снейп. Их ждало что-то очень интересное.

« _Никогда не видел, чтоб он снимал со слизеринцев баллы_ », — подумал Гарри, почувствовав себя веселее.

Они вошли в класс, и Гарри направился к Рону и Гермионе, они уже несколько лет сидели за одним столом. Ему не терпелось поговорить с Роном. Слизеринец сел и уже было открыл рот, собираясь поприветствовать своих друзей.

— Поттер, — внезапно произнес Снейп у него за спиной. Гарри подпрыгнул от испуга, — пока Вы не привыкните к своему новому положению, Вам будет лучше проводить уроки с членами вашего факультета.

Гарри задумался, следует ли ему поспорить с деканом, ведь это был единственный шанс поговорить с друзьями.

На другом конце класса слизеринцы застыли, а затем внезапно начали пересаживаться, чтобы освободить место для него. Двигаясь по классу, они молчали, но действовали на удивление слаженно. Крэбб и Гойл пересели на две парты в сторону, Паркинсон села позади Малфоя, а Забини придвинулся к нему слева, оставляя место справа свободным.

« _Замечательно_ », — подумал Гарри. По крайней мере, Блейз тоже был рядом, пока он казался самым приятным из слизеринцев.

Поттер поднялся и с тихим вздохом сел рядом с Малфоем.

Снейп, как и профессор Спраут, начал свою лекцию со вступительной речи об экзаменах, сказав, что любой, кто сдаст Зелья ниже, чем на Превосходно, не сможет далее продолжить курс обучения для сдачи ЖАБА. Он был еще более устрашающим, чем Спраут, и Гарри искренне понадеялся, что справится с экзаменом, ибо он все еще хотел стать мракоборцем.

Когда Снейп наконец перешел к практической части урока, он сообщил ученикам, что сегодня они варят «Зелье мира», которое часто встречается на СОВ. Ничего не объясняя, он молча указал на записи на доске и взмахом палочки открыл шкафчик с ингредиентами, напомнив, что у них есть полтора часа.

Гарри посмотрел на инструкцию и вздохнул. Это было самое запутанное зелье, которое он когда-либо видел.

Рядом с ним Малфой старательно что-то списывал на клочок бумаги. Он то и дело поглядывал на доску, а затем снова на свои записи. Гарри пожал плечами и пошел за своими ингредиентами.

Зелье было абсолютно нелепым. Его нужно было старательно помешивать определенное количество раз по часовой стрелке, а иногда против. Температуру нужно было постоянно регулировать, каждый шаг должен был быть исполнен идеально, а ингредиенты добавлены в точном порядке.

Час спустя почти все зелья были готовы, в том числе и Гарри. Он схватил свою палочку, чтобы увеличить пламя под своим котлом.

Внезапно чья-то рука схватила его за запястье. Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Малфоя. Слизеринец отпустил запястье и указал на доску. Поттер поднял голову и попытался разглядеть что-нибудь сквозь туман и прочитать инструкцию с доски. Малфой издал слишком драматичный, раздраженный вздох и сунул свой пергамент между ними, постукивая по строчке, выведенной аккуратным почерком. Гарри чуть было не забыл добавить сироп морозника.

Другими словами, Малфой только что спас его зелье.

Гарри не хотел говорить вслух в кабинете Снейпа, поэтому он просто кивнул слизеринцу в знак благодарности. Он добавил морозник, и далее продолжил готовить зелье по бумажке Драко.

Примерно через десять минут Снейп приступил к проверке работ. Зелье Рона плевалось и издавало отвратительный запах, а бедный Невилл выглядел так, словно его вот-вот вырвет в котел. Зелье Гермионы, разумеется, было идеальным, и Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что и его «Зелье мира» выглядело также.

Снейп остановился у их с Малфоем стола. Гарри инстинктивно напрягся.

— Мистер Поттер, — сказал профессор.

Слизеринец нервно сглотнул и посмотрел на Снейпа.

— Кажется, это первый раз, когда Вы достигли такого… адекватного результата в моем классе, — продолжил он. — Вы успешно приготовили «Зелье мира».

Затем губы Снейпа начали расползаться в ухмылке, в животе у Гарри появилось гадкое ощущение. Наученный многолетним опытом, он знал — что бы сейчас ни сказал Снейп, приятным это не будет.

— Десять баллов… Слизерину, — удовлетворенно произнес профессор, — за то, что Вы смогли прислушаться к совету одноклассника.

У Гарри отвисла челюсть. За все годы учебы в Хогвартсе Снейп ни разу не присуждал ему баллы.

— Что? — воскликнул он.

Малфой тут же наступил ему на ногу.

— Мистер Малфой, пять баллов за помощь нуждающемуся однокласснику, — продолжал свою речь Снейп. — А Вы, мистер Поттер… Увидимся после занятия, обсудим наказание за то, что Вы чуть было не сварили в моем классе некую смертельную смесь.

Гарри бы стал возражать, что это несправедливо, ведь у многих других зелья получились весьма смертельными на вид, но он был слишком ошарашен полученными баллами от Снейпа.

Поттер только что заработал очки Слизерину.

Гарри ожидал, что влюбленность Снейпа в свой факультет не позволит ему снимать баллы с Гарри, но тот зашел дальше и вообще _присудил_ ему очки, что было просто немыслимо.

— Ты похож на рыбу, Поттер. Закрой рот, — пробормотал Малфой.

— Предатель, — донесся комментарий с другого конца класса, кто-то попытался прикрыть его кашлем. Гарри немедленно вышел из ступора и посмотрел на гриффиндорцев. Определить пол обладателя голоса было невозможно.

Однако он заметил разъяренного Рона.

— Ты знаешь, кто это сказал? — прошептал Малфой, закупоривая свой образец зелья. Гарри покачал головой. — Ну что же, нам нужно попытаться выяснить это.

Поттер пожал плечами и начал заполнять свою колбу зельем.

— Это не так важно, они смогут это пережить.

Малфой прищурился.

— Мы выясним, кто это был, — сказал он, игнорируя замечание Гарри.

Поттер заткнул колбу пробкой. Снейп быстро задал им эссе о свойствах порошкообразного лунного камня, и когда все начали убирать со столов, Гарри быстро пересек комнату.

— Привет, — сказал он Рону и Гермионе. Девушка улыбнулась, но парень даже не смотрел в его сторону. — Мы можем поговорить сегодня после ужина?

Гермиона кивнула.

— Давай встретимся в библиотеке, — предложила она.

— А мы можем просто… спуститься во двор? — спросил слизеринец. — У меня после обеда урок Прорицания, в классе Трелони становится дурно без свежего воздуха.

— Конечно, Гарри.

Рон, не оглядываясь, закончил собирать свои вещи и ушел. Поттер вздохнул.

— Надеюсь увидеть его на Прорицании, — задумчиво произнес Гарри, чувствую себя подавленным. — Может быть, тогда он заговорит со мной.

Гермиона слегка улыбнулась ему, а затем быстро обняла его.

— Все будет хорошо, Гарри. Ты же знаешь Рона, просто дай ему время прийти в себя.

— Хорошо.

— Ты в порядке, Гарри?

— Я в порядке, Гермиона, спасибо.

— Поттер, подойдите ко мне, — сказал Снейп. — До свидания, Грейнджер.

Гермиона бросила сочувствующий взгляд и вышла из кабинета. Гарри со вздохом приблизился к профессору.

— Вы будете отбывать наказание вместе со мной в среду вечером, — сказал Снейп, не глядя на ученика, вместо этого рассматривая несколько колб с зельем. — Будете подобно мистеру Малфою переписывать рецепт прежде, чем изготавливать зелье.

Гарри кивнул.

— Я Вас не слышу, Поттер.

— Да, сэр.

— Отлично. Вы свободны.

Несмотря на заработанные Гарри очки Слизерину, их отношения со Снейпом вряд ли сильно поменялись.

***

После обеда Гарри пошел на Прорицание. Первый раз за весь день он остался без слизеринцев вокруг, ибо никто из них не выбрал этот предмет.

Он вошел в класс и увидел, что его привычное место рядом с Роном занял Дин Томас. Гарри разочарованно вздохнул, но почти сразу обнаружил, что одно свободное место было рядом с Невиллом.

— Привет, — тихо сказал Гарри, садясь на стул.

Невилл нервно улыбнулся.

— Привет, Гарри.

Поттер не знал, что еще сказать.

К счастью, его выручил Невилл.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил друг. — На Слизерине, я имею в виду, как тебе там?

Гарри кивнул.

— Да, все хорошо, — честно признался он. — Лучше, чем я ожидал. По крайней мере, пока.

— А слизеринцы… ну… они… — пробормотал Невилл.

Гарри улыбнулся, понимая, о чем хотел спросить мальчик.

— Они удивительно дружелюбны. Честно говоря, они относятся ко мне даже лучше, чем все остальные. Ты пока второй гриффиндорец, который решился заговорить со мной за эти два дня.

— Это ужасно, мне так жаль, — Невилл нахмурился.

Гарри лишь пожал плечами.

Трелони, как и все, начала урок со вступительных слов о СОВ. Но, в отличие от других, она быстро объяснила, что письменный тест — неподходящая форма оценивая работы третьего ока, и почти сразу же решила приступить к ее любимому толкованию сновидений, сказав студентам прочитать параграф, а том попрактиковаться в парах.

Гарри вздохнул, закончив чтение. Возможно, это было немного слишком нарочито драматично, но в последнее время ему снилось лишь его прошлое: Седрик и Волдеморт на кладбище в конце четвертого курса, и слизеринец не хотел говорить об этом.

Однако Невилл был полон энтузиазма и принялся взахлеб рассказывать свой сон:

— За день до поезда мне приснилось, что я хожу по дому и пытаюсь найти бабушку. Мне все время казалось, что я вижу ее краем глаза, но когда я поворачивался — она исчезала. Потом, спустившись в гостиную, я увидел огромные ножницы, метра четыре в высоту… А на верхушке у них была бабушкина шляпа…

Гарри уставился на Невилла. Он был без понятия, как интерпретировать этот сон, но все равно начал листать учебник, пытаясь выглядеть занятым.

— Может, ножницы значат, что ты будешь отрезан от чего-то? — предположил Гарри, прищурено смотря на одну из страниц. — Надеюсь, это не твоя бабушка…

— Ты ей нравишься, Гарри.

Поттер поднял голову и посмотрел на друга.

— Мы никогда не встречались с ней. Как я могу ей нравиться?

Невилл покачал головой и наклонился вперед, понизив голос.

— Я имею в виду, она верит тебе про… Сам-Знаешь-Кого. Она отменила подписку на «Пророк» после того, что там писали о тебе и Дамблдоре, назвав это «чепухой».

Гарри почувствовал, как в груди поднялась волна благодарности.

— Передай ей… Передай ей «спасибо» от меня, хорошо?

Невилл кивнул.

Тут до Поттера дошло, что ему все еще нужно было истолковать сон напарника, и он принялся выдумывать всякую ерунду.

« _Как когда-то делали мы с Роном_ », — грустно подумал Гарри.

Он рассказал Невиллу о якобы снившемся ему огромном муравьеде, который мог убивать людей на электрическом стуле. Друг был в полной растерянности. Возможно, это было из-за того, что он был воспитан волшебниками и едва ли мог произнести слово «электричество», а может Гарри просто выдумал неправдоподобный и невозможный к толкованию сон.

В конце занятия Трелони поручила всем начать вести дневники сновидений.

Гарри не хотел упускать свой шанс. Он быстро подошел к столу Рона и Дина.

— Можно с тобой поговорить? — тихо спросил он у друга.

Дин посмотрел на Гарри с раскрытым ртом и тут же выбежал из класса.

— И что ты хочешь сказать? — сказал Рон, нарушая молчание.

— Ты даже не взглянул на меня со вчерашнего дня. Я просто… Мне важно… — он остановился и вздохнул. — Ты же понимаешь, что я остался все тем же человеком, верно?

Рон немного помолчал, но потом тихо сказал:

— Да.

— Тогда ладно… — начал Гарри.

— Но теперь я не уверен, что вообще когда-либо тебя действительно знал, — перебил его друг язвительным тоном.

— Рон…

— Гарри, просто… Дай мне время, хорошо? — друг всплеснул руками. — Мне надо осмыслить многие вещи.

Гарри почувствовал боль в груди. Но, с другой стороны, Рон не спешил списывать его со счетов, это немного успокаивало.

— Хорошо, — произнес Гарри.

— Думаю, да… Что же, увидимся, — сказал Уизли, чувствую себя неловко. Он собрал свои вещи и встал.

— Рон, подожди.

— Гарри, я же уже сказал…

— Это не ты… Не ты назвал меня предателем? Я не делал это нарочно, ты же знаешь…

Рон вздохнул.

— Нет, это был не я. Мне нужно идти.

И он ушел, оставляя Гарри одного с Трелони.

— Вас ждет весьма мрачное будущее, мистер Поттер, — произнесла профессор. — Вам придется принять много крайне сложных решений. Будьте осторожны.

Гарри закатил глаза и даже не потрудился ответить. Похоже, отношения с Трелони у него тоже останутся неизменными.

***

Трансфигурация прошла спокойно. Поттер был рад отсутствию отвлекающих факторов, ибо работа сегодня была сложной. По сути, единственным, кто справился с заклинанием исчезновения, был Забини, а следственно, он же не получил домашнее задание: продолжать работать над заклинанием.

МакГонагалл попросила Гарри задержаться после урока.

— С Вами все в порядке, Поттер? — спросила она. — Профессор Снейп заверил меня, что Вы в безопасности, но я…

— У меня все хорошо, — ответил мальчик. Он уже немного устал, что все спрашивают это у него. — Со слизеринцами все хорошо. Все в целом _хорошо_ .

— Хочу сказать, что в душе я все еще считаю Вас одним их моих гриффиндорцев. Если Вам нужно будет с кем-нибудь поговорить…

— То я приду к Вам, — закончил за нее Гарри. — Спасибо. Я просто… пытаюсь оставаться спокойным.

— У Вас это хорошо получается.

— Мягко сказано, — ответил Гарри, улыбнувшись. — Пока все идет хорошо.

МакГонагалл кивнула. Она явно все еще сомневалась в этом.

— Отдыхайте, Поттер, — сказала она, отпуская его.

Гарри вышел из класса, но тут же остановился как вкопанный. Забини, Гринграсс и Дэвис стояли, прислонившись к противоположной стене коридора.

— Ох, отлично, — сказал Забини, — МакГонагалл пыталась заманить тебя назад в Гриффиндор?

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Нет, она просто спросила, как я. Думаю, она все еще чувствует ответственность за меня.

— Что же, она уже не сможет вернуть тебя, — сказала Гринграсс.

Поттер не знал, что ответить, поэтому лишь слабо улыбнулся девушке.

— Пойдемте на ужин, — позвала их Дэвис. — Я умираю с голоду.

Ужин прошел на удивление спокойно. Слизеринцы обсуждали сегодняшние уроки, а потом стали гадать, как пройдет их первое занятие с Амбридж.

— Я слышала от Лизы Терпин, она из Когтеврана, что урок был просто ужасен, — сказала Дэвис. — Но она не объяснила почему.

— У гриффиндорцев только что была Защита от Темных Искусств, — заметил Гарри. — Я после ужина встречаюсь с Гермионой, спрошу у нее.

***

— Она отказалась преподавать нам практику Защиты от Темных Искусств! —разглагольствовала Гермиона. — Сказала, что теории нам будет достаточно, чтобы сдать экзамены!

— Значит, Волдеморт вернулся, а Министерство даже не хочет дать нам базовых знаний, как защитить себя? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри.

— Как Дамблдор мог допустить такое? — продолжала гриффиндорка. — Она просто ужасная учительница, мы никогда не сдадим экзамены с ней, и я не получу хорошую работу после окончания школы, и…

— Я бы больше беспокоился о безопасности и Волдеморте, — сухо сказал Гарри, но он, безусловно, приветствовал академические стремления подруги. Слизеринец резко почувствовал себя привычно, почти как раньше.

— Это явная пропаганда! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, Гарри? Министерство отрицает возвращение Сам-Знаешь-Кого, а теперь оно прислало нам «профессора», который распространяет эту ложь среди студентов.

— Не понимаю. Ведь в прошлом году они поверили в его возвращение, что изменилось?

— Не думаю, что они поверили тебе тогда.

— Но почему?

— Потому что… Ох, Гарри, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Просто представь себя на месте любой другой персоны: ты появляешься на поле с телом Седрика, говоришь, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто вернулся, но не предоставляешь при этом никаких доказательств.

— Но…

— Но их прямое отрицание просто ужасает, это так безответственно с их стороны, —продолжила девушка. — Министерство говорит, что мы в полной безопасности.

— Они лгут! —рявкнул Гарри. — Фадж чертовски хорошо знает о возвращении Волдеморта. Он просто не хочет быть министром, который сообщит людям эту новость.

Мальчик кипел от злости.

— Гарри, мне правда очень жаль, — сказала Гермиона через мгновение.

Он вздохнул и прислонился головой к колонне.

Девушка сочувствующе посмотрела на него.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Мы всегда так делаем.

— Верно, — саркастически сказал Гарри, закатив глаза. — У нас всегда так это хорошо получалось.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— А как… Как тебе на Слизерине?

« _Снова этот вопрос_ », — подумал он.

— Все хорошо, — ответил Гарри. — Слизеринцы ведут себя дружелюбно. Я понимаю, что они всегда отвратительно относились к нам, но они все еще простые подростки, которые не смогут убить меня во сне, так что все в порядке. А как гриффиндорцы?

— Хорошо… — Гермиона сделала паузу. — На Гриффиндоре так странно без тебя, Гарри. Все скучают по тебе.

Поттер фыркнул.

— О да, охотно верю в это, — сказал он сардоническим тоном. — Именно поэтому только ты и Невилл разговариваете со мной.

— Дело не только во мне и Невилле, — твердо сказала девушка. — Сегодня за обедом мы с Джинни обсуждали, что в башне без тебя странно пусто, а вчера у Анджелины Джонсон случился нервный срыв, она хотела вызвать Распределяющую Шляпу «на пару слов».

— Что? Почему?

— Она новый капитан команды по квиддичу.

Гарри закрыл глаза.

— Ей нужен новый ловец, — понял он, чувствуя себя виноватым, — и вратарь, ведь Вуд закончил школу, — Гарри открыл один глаз и посмотрел на Гермиону. — Она сердится на меня?

— Нет, — ответила девушка. — Она не глупая. Скорее, ей обидно из-за ситуации в целом.

— А как насчет остальной команды?

Гермиона поджала губы.

— Если честно, Кэти и Алисия крайне недовольны. Фред и Джордж не сказали ничего, они слишком заняты своими… изобретениями и контрабандой.

Гарри на мгновение замолчал.

— Слизеринцы хотят, чтобы я играл за ловца. За их команду.

Глаза Гермионы расширились.

— А как же Малфой? Он, должно быть, в ярости!

— Вообще-то, он сам предложил.

На этот раз у Гермионы отвисла челюсть.

— Ты сейчас серьезно?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Он сказал, что его вполне устроит роль охотника, если я буду ловцом.

Гриффиндорка недоверчиво уставилась на него, но затем все же взяла себя в руки.

— Ты же знаешь, я плохо разбираюсь в квиддиче, но не будет ли это… — она замолчала.

— Вообще, это отличная идея с точки зрения слизеринской команды, — сказал он. — Если Малфой не преувеличивает, а ты знаешь, как он любит это делать, то такая замена действительно сыграет им на руку.

— О да, преувеличивать — поистине его конек, — девушка рассмеялась.

—Ну… Малфой довольной быстрый, — признал Гарри. — Это именно то, чего сейчас не хватает слизеринским охотникам, они все накачены, но медлительны, — он пожал плечами. — Я просто не знаю, сможет ли он справиться с Квоффлом.

Гермиона закусила губу.

— Так ты… собираешься играть за Слизерин?

— Я пока не решил, — ответил Гарри. — Если гриффиндорцы сейчас злятся на меня, то представь, что будет, когда я соглашусь играть за команду противника?

Он вздрогнул.

— Думаю, тебе стоит попробовать, — сказала Гермиона.

Гарри удивленно взглянул на нее.

— Что? Почему?

— Ты же любишь квиддич, Гарри, — рассудительно заметила она, — если уж тебе дают возможность играть, то ты должен сделать это.

— Но гриффиндорцы…

— Они справятся, — твердо сказала Гермиона. — В конце концов, это просто глупая игра, — она замолчала. — Но… Гарри, ты же не будешь… приспосабливаться к их манере игры? Опять же, я мало что понимаю в квиддиче, но слизеринцы тревожно часто нарушают его правила.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Если они скажут таранить людей — я не буду за них играть.

***

Гарри покинул двор, чувствуя себя удовлетворенным. После вчерашнего разговора с Гермионой, он сильно переживал, но нынешняя беседа заставила его почувствовать себя намного уютней.

По пути в слизеринскую гостиную, его мысли метались от квиддича к Амбридж. Гермиона предупредила Гарри, чтобы он не высовывался на ее уроке, ведь, скорее всего, она будет пристально следить за ним, особенно, после того, что писали летом в «Пророке». Хотя, Амбридж могла проводить занятия Слизерину иначе, чем для гриффиндорцев.

Что касается игры за змеиную команду, Гарри решил, что Гермиона была права — он любил квиддич, и не мог бросить его лишь потому, что не находился больше на Гриффиндоре. Тем более, возможность была.

Более того, стоит признать, что согласие занять место ловца упрочит положение Гарри на Слизерине. 

Но тогда Рон точно будет в ярости, ведь он все еще «осмысляет многие вещи». Вполне вероятно, что это поставит крест на их дружбе. 

Слизеринец завернул за угол и начал спускаться по лестнице в подземелья, размышляя, что же ему делать. 

Примерно на полпути что-то резко стянуло его лодыжки, и Гарри полетел вниз, выставив перед собой руку, чтобы хоть за что-нибудь ухватиться, но резкая боль пронзила его запястье. Он упал на бок, удар пришелся на плечо. Гарри скатился еще немного вниз по лестнице.

Когда он наконец оказался внизу, то застонал от боли и схватился за плечо: было ощущение, что оно горело заживо. Мальчик вытянул шею, чтобы рассмотреть кого-нибудь на лестнице. Но если там и правда кто-то был, то Гарри не увидел его, ибо очки бесследно пропали еще где-то на четвертой ступеньке падения. 

Он сокрушенно вздохнул и уронил голову на пол. Плечо болело до такой степени, что без похода в больничное крыло было уже не обойтись. 

Кто-то внезапно появился в поле зрения Гарри и встал над ним. Без очков было невозможно определить личность человека, и слизеринец потянулся за палочкой в карман.

— Мерлиновы яйца… С тобой все в порядке, Гарри? — спросила расплывчатая фигура. Поттер успокоился, узнав голос Забини. 

— Я в порядке. Но нужно сходить в больничное крыло.

Что-то промелькнуло перед лицом Гарри, прищурившись, он признал в этом пятне руку. Ухватившись за нее, он смог встать.

— Мы проводим тебя, — сказал еще один человек. Должно быть, Нотт. — Вот, — Тео вложил в руку Поттера очки, к счастью, все еще целые. 

— Я в порядке, — настаивал Гарри. — Просто упал.

— Это была подножка, — сказал Нотт. — Своего рода сглаз, который заставил тебя свалиться с лестницы. 

Гарри водрузил очки на нос, и перед ним появилось серьезное выражение лица Забини.

— Поттер… — сказал он, — кто-то только что пытался убить тебя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> скажите, как вам, ребят? нравится ли?:)


End file.
